


The Assistant

by Tygermane



Series: The Spring Soldier [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Avengers Initiative, Body Image, Cannon Divergent, Canon Divergence - Avengers (2012), Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Divergent Timelines, F/M, Fluff, Mutant Powers, Mutant Reader, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Plus Size Female Character, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Slow Burn, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Winged Reader, hopefully a slow burn, not cannon, reader doesn't know own secret, reader has a secret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-04 16:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 32,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tygermane/pseuds/Tygermane
Summary: **Update: 8/20/18**  This fic is in hiatus right now, but rest assured, I do plan on finishing it!!!I have decided I need to finish up the first part of The Spring Soldier series, before I finish this storyThis story mostly follows the first MCU Avengers story line, it will diverge where I feel it needs to, to fit with my story, I will keep all the major incidents as close to the same as possible, but there may be some minor differences.~The basics~*reader is a mutant*reader keeps mutant abilities a secret from everyone*reader becomes Captain America's personal assistant to help acclimate to the 21st centry*reader had huge crush on Cap (duh!)*Cap realizes he has feelings for reader much later*Reader meets all Avengers*Reader meets Loki*Reader is kidnapped by Loki*Cap must get reader backThe first few chapters are a little on the slow side, but I think it starts to pick up around chapter 3 or 4. Just keep reading and I promise it gets soooooooo much better!!!





	1. 0: Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, how dare I start a new story! I'm sorry, I was hit with some inspiration and had to start writting. Don't worry, I haven't given up on my other story, just taking a break as I figure out where it's going to go. Until then, enjoy this lovely Captain American piece.

You worked at shield and were personal assistant to Nick Fury, the current Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. It was your job to anticipate his needs for the day and make sure every thing ran smoothly for him, which, of course, it never did. You were Fury's assistant for many years before you were transferred to assist Agent Phil Coulson with the recruitment of The Avengers Initiative. This is where you excelled. You would gather intel and put together for potential recruits files for Agent Coulson.

Coulson appreciated all the work you did for him. All the late nights, early mornings, and frequent all-nighters. He couldn't have asked for a better assistant. You went above and beyond as much as you could, so you wouldn't get transferred to a more boring position within the agency. So the day you got the email about being transferred again, you were shocked. You didn't understand why you were being transferred again, had you started to slack? Were you not pulling enough all-nighters? There were so many more thoughts that were going through your head as you made the long, torturous trek to Director Fury's office.

Once the elevator opened to the top floor, you saw Agent Coulson waiting by the elevator. He smiled at you once the doors opened and saw you.

“Agent (l/n), thank you for coming.” He smiled, stretching out his arm indicating the direction he wanted you to walk.

“Agent Coulson.” You replied, giving him a sad smile as you looked at him. As the two of you walked to Director Fury's office, you couldn't help but notice the spring in his step, the glimmer in his eyes, and the sheer giddiness he seemed to be trying to contain. Was he really that eager to get rid of you? You thought that the two of you worked well together and didn't understand why he was having you transferred. So, you decided to ask. You stopped and looked at your feet, trying to think of the best way to ask. He quickly noticed you were no longer walking beside him and stopped to look back at you.

“Agent ____, is everything all right?” he asked, concern written all over his face. You took a deep breath before replying.

“Why am I being transferred? Was I not doing a good enough job? Because if you tell me what I was doing wrong, I can work on it and do better! Please Phil, I don't want to be transferred! I really enjoy working with you and everything we do. I can be a better agent, just please, give me a second chance!” You pleaded, your voice was shaky, but there were no tears in your eyes.

“You think you're being transferred because you've done something wrong?” He asked, using your first name as well. The two of you had become good friends and you saw him more as a mentor and uncle than anything else.

You just nodded, avoiding making any kind of eye contact with him as he walked closer to you. You weren't sure if you'd be able to handle whatever it was, that he was about to say. Letting out a heavy sigh, he gently placed a hand on your shoulder and smiled.

“Believe me, if it was my choice, you wouldn't be transferred. I don't think this program would have been half as successful without all your help. This is less of a transfer and more like a promotion.” Your head jerked up at the mention of promotion, your eyes wide and not sure if you heard him right.

“A promotion?” you questioned.

“Yes, but, that's for Director Fury to tell you about. Whom we probably shouldn't keep waiting.”

“Right, lets go.” You chuckled, knowing how much Fury hated waiting, but how much Phil loved to make him wait at times.

The two of you quickly made inside Fury's office, where Fury was sitting behind his desk, trying to look busy with paperwork.

“Sir, Agent (l/n) is here for that meeting.” Phil announced once the two of you were standing in front of the desk.

Fury ignored the two of you for a few more minutes before setting his pen down and looking up at the both of you.

“Thank you for coming Agent (l/n), please have a seat.” Not waiting to be told a second time, you sat in one of the chairs opposite Fury's desk, as Phil sat in the other.

“I guess I didn't realize how much of my paper work you actually did and I'm sorry I ever transferred you to Agent Coulson. Who also tells me, that without your help on The Avengers Initiative, he doesn't believe he would have had any success. So I was quite surprised when he suggested you for this next assignment.”

“Assignment, sir?” you looked at him, the Coulson, then back to Fury with a look of pure confusion written across your features. Phil had just told you that if it were up to him, you wouldn't be transferring. Had he lied to you to make you feel better?

“Yes, but don't worry, you'll still be involved with The Avengers Initiative and will still be working with Phil, just more indirectly. Phil was very persistent that you were the only person capable of doing this particular assignment.” Now you really were confused and just wished Fury would stop beating around the bush.

“Sir?” You tried to question.

“I'm getting to the details, Agent (l/n).” He said, raising one hand to silence you, while the other handed you a folder.

You reached out slowly and took the file. Looking at the cover then back at the file. It had “Avengers Initiative” boldly stamped across the front of it. You looked at Phil, who gave you a nod, that smile still plastered across his face, before opening up the file and seeing an all to familiar photo and paperwork inside. It was familiar, because it was the first folder that you had put together.

Steve Rogers, Captain America himself.

“I don't understand, sir.”

“A few days ago, we found a plane crashed in the arctic. Inside that plane, was a man. A frozen man.” Fury started, watching your reaction intently.

Your eyes darted back to the folder in your hand and you began flipping through them, coming across the news article about Captain American crash landing somewhere in the arctic.

Fury gave a smug smile, seeing you come to the correct conclusion.

“Care to guess who we found inside that plane?” He asked, leaning back in his chair.

“I still don't understand what that has to do with me? I mean, the man is dead, has been for the last seventy years.”

“See, that's where you're wrong. He isn't dead, far from it, actually.”

“He survived?!” You whispered, more asking yourself than Fury.

“Yes and he's going to need a lot of help transitioning to this time period. That's where you come in. You are going to help the Captain adjust.”

Looking at Phil, he was still smiling, and it clicked. Exactly why he had pushed so hard for you to be chosen, He was a huge Fan of the Captain and to have his assistant become the Captain's assistant, would be a huge honor for him.

“Don't worry, I've already negotiated a pay raise for you, (f/n). I've also managed to find a good sized apartment in a nice neighborhood, where the two of you will be living together. That's when your blood ran cold and the color drained from your face.

“We'll be living together?”

“Only temporarily. The man knows no one right now and Phil thinks having a friendly face around will help him transition a little easier.”

“But sir, I may not be the best choice for this. When I originally put his file together, I read about how shy he was around women, never really had any interaction with them, and when he did, he would clam up and get all shy. I think Phil would be much bet...” but, you were cut off before you could finish.

“No, you are the one who was chosen, and even if we could think of another person, it's too late now. He's awake and running through New York.” Fury said, looking at his watch, before getting up and running for the exit, you and Phil quickly following after giving each other a quick look of surprise.

You were very apprehensive about this new assignment, well, more so about having to live with the Captain. See, you had a secret. It's one you've kept your entire life, or at least since puberty, when your secret manifested. Your parents and closest friends never even knew about it.

You were a mutant, gifted with super strength and wings. Though your wings weren't like other mutants with wings. No, your's were unique to just you. You were able to “sheath” them in a way. If you didn't want to use them, or have them exposed, you were able to absorb them into your body. The only downside, was that all that mass had to go somewhere, and it did. It distributed itself evenly throughout your entire body as “extra baggage”. When you hid your wings, you were pleasantly plump, as one of your few remaining friends would say. This particular form of camouflage had it's ups and downs. The biggest up, if they were looking for your alter ego, you would never be suspected. She was thin and pretty and had wings, you were none of those.


	2. 1: Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly flashback to your first meeting with the Captain.

You had been working for Captain America for almost a full year now. After he woke up and been debriefed about his situation, he was given the chance to calm down. Then, a few days later, you were introduced.

 

“Captain, I'd like you to meet your personal assistant and new best friend, Agent (f/n)(l/n). The two of you will be living together while you adjust to your situation. She will answer any questions, help you get around, what ever you need, she's the one to ask.” Director Fury said, standing to the side and introducing you.

The Captain looked at you confused, you just stood there, giving him a shy smile, as all eyes in the room were on you and it made you a little uncomfortable. Not so much because you were shy, but with your secret, you liked to keep as low a profile as you could.

“I don't ne..”

“Let me stop you right there Captain.” Fury said, holding up his hand and interrupting Steve before he could even finish his objection. “Yes, you do need an assistant. Things are a lot different nowadays and you're gonna need all the help you can get.”

“Sir, I really don't..” again, he was cut off, this time by Phil.

“Captain, please, trust us. Agent (l/n) is one of our best agents. Without her help, we would still be trying to complete The Avengers Initiative. She was hand picked by the Director and myself out of everyone on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s staff. There is no one else who will be able to help you more.” Phil smiled as he looked at you. You smiled back, honored at how highly he thought of you. Your eyes darted to the Captain, and you quickly looked away, it was as if he was sizing you up. Judging you soley on your outward appearance.

In this form, you tended to carry yourself as a meek, shy, young woman. You felt this was the best way to not draw unwanted attention to yourself. This persona wasn't you, this was just who you had to be to stay off the radar of those who hated mutants.

A cough brought you out of your thoughts and you looked around, realizing all eyes were once again, on you.

“I'm sorry, what?” You asked the Director.

“You were asked if there was anything you would like to add.” He stated, clearly irritated with the fact that he had to repeat himself.

You looked at Fury, then at the Captain, then Phil, before it hit you. The files. You had put together some files for the Captain.

“Oh, um, right, sorry.” You said, reaching into the bag you were carrying, quickly looking through it for the files. It was taking you longer than you had thought and you really wished you had left all the other unnecessary files in your office

“Um, sorry, just a sec. I know they're in here.” You said, holding the bag with one arm while you frantically searched with your free hand. You adjusted your arm to get a better angle on the bag, but with as nervous and flustered as you were, you dropped it.

Fury rolled his eyes as Phil pinched the bridge of his nose. Neither one had ever seen you this unprofessional before.

“Agent (l/n).” Fury warned.

“Sorry, sir. I know I have them, there's just too many files in here and they all look the same.” You said in a rushed tone, kneeling down, you grabbed the bag and tipped it upside down, dumping all the contents on the floor. In your frantic state, you forgot that you always carried a small plush keychain in your bag. As you were looking for the files, it somehow ended up near Steve's foot. He watched it slide over to him then bent down to pick it up. He thought it odd that a grown woman would keep something in her work bag that looked like it belonged to a small child. He looked at the small toy, a rather odd looking black cat with large, green eyes.

He took the few steps over to where you were digging through the files and knelt down so he could help you pick up and give you the toy back. As he knelt down, you had found the files you were looking for and in your excitement, your hand shot up to hold them high in the air, but instead, it collided with Steve's jaw, knocking him backwards, so he was now laying on his back.

Your face went pale as you watched him fall backwards, and not gently. You prayed that in your frantic state, you hadn't used your full strength. Not that it would hurt him to much, but you didn't want to give him any reason to question anything about you.

With your arm still outstretched in mid swing, you began to panic. Your eyes were wide with fear, your breathing became quicker and you were sweating. You looked from Steve to Fury, to Phil, back to Steve. He wasn't moving. Had you knocked him out. You looked back to Fury, who you thought, was now eyeing you suspiciously and your panic grew. If Steve didn't move soon, you were ready to run.

“Are you all right, Captain?” Phil bent down to help him up once he started to move.

“Yea, I'm fine, just caught me a little off guard is all. It takes a much harder punch than that to hurt me.” He smiled at you, holding his jaw, moving it around as if you had actually hurt him. Seeing the panicked look on your face, his smile faltered slightly.

“I think this belongs to you.” Steve's smile returned as he held out the small cat towards you.

You looked at his outstretched hand then back up to his face. You were looking to see if you had left any marks. If there were no marks, you hadn't hit him full force. You didn't see any, but that didn't mean anything, bruises didn't show up right away, after all.

“Hey, it's all right. Everything's fine, like I said, it's gonna take a lot more than that for you to actually hurt me.” Steve continued to smile, gently taking the files you held in your still outstretched hand and setting them down. He grabbed your hand, turned it so your palm was facing up and placed the toy in your hand.

At feeling the the soft object in your hand, you looked at it, finally recognizing it as yours. Your hand slowly closed around the toy and your eyes began to focus. Steve noticed that your breathing had become slightly slower. You seemed to be calming down.

“Are you all right now?” Steve asked, as he stood up and offered you his hand, his other hand now holding the files that you had been holding.

You looked at the small cat and took a deep breath before looking up at the Captain and accepting his hand.

“Yes, I'm sorry about all this.” You said, avoiding looking him in the eye. You were so embarrassed that you had almost lost control like that.

“It's all right, accidents happen, and like I said, it's gonna take a lot more than that to hurt me.”

“Are we done with our little drama scene?” Fury asked.

You closed your eyes and nodded, you could feel your face getting warmer. You were just so embarrassed about the scene you had just made.

“Good, now what was it that you wanted to give the Captain.” Fury asked, the agitation just dripping from his voice.

“Right, sorry. I thought you might want to know what happened to all the people you knew before, you, um, you know, the thing happened........ So, um, I, uh, kinda spent the last few days finding out for you. Unfortunately, most of them are gone now, but, a few are still alive and were beyond happy that you were found. They even cried when I told them you were alive. I had to make some promises that you would be visiting them soon. I've already started...” You didn't even bother to finish your sentence, when you saw Steve quickly flipping through the folders, you knew exactly which name he was looking for.

“I believe this is the one you're looking for. I kept it separate, figuring you'd want to know what happened to her above anyone else.” You gave him a sad smile as you bent down and pulled another envelope from the front pocket of your bag. 

He stopped flipping through the files and looked at you with wide eyes. You could see the hesitation in him. He wanted to take it and find out what had happened to the love of his life after he crashed, but you could also see that he was afraid to find out that his worst fears had come to pass.

“She lived a long happy life, she even got married and had a small family.” You said as you handed him the file.

Steve took the file and stared at it, even after hearing what you just said, he was still afraid to look inside.

“She's still alive, but, you should know, her health is failing and she is in the early stages of Alzheimer's.”

“What's that?” Steve asked, still just staring at the name written on the file

“It's a disease that basically eats the brain. It affects the person's memory.” Phil offered.

“So, she's alive, but she won't remember me?” He asked, you could see the tears welling up in his eyes and it just broke your heart.

“She remembers you. I had a chance to go visit and talk to her yesteday. She just forgets what's going on around her. But she does remember you, and when you're ready, she wants you to come for a visit.” 

Steve had to sit down. It was all too much. When he found out how long he'd been gone, he just assumed that everyone he ever knew and cared about, had died. To find out that some of them were still alive, he wasn't sure how to feel.

“I think you broke him.” Phil whispered into your ear.

“Captain, I'm sorry about the bad news, but we really do need to finish up here.” Fury said, trying to be as delicate as he could, which wasn't much.

Steve blinked a few times, trying to regain his composure so he could focus on what was in front of him right now, he could deal with the rest of it later. He wiped his eyes, cleared his throat and stood up.

“Right, sorry.” was his reply.

You felt bad about springing all that on him at once, and in hindsight, you probably should have waited until the two of you were alone.

“If there's anything you need, Agent (l/n) will take care of it for you. We've set up an apartment for the two of you not far from your current residence, Agent (l/n). All of your belongings from your old apartment should be there by the time you arrive. You will need to take the Captain shopping, help him adjust to living in our time. Do you understand?” Fury asked, looking directly at you.

“Yes sir!” You said firmly. After everything that happened in the last few minutes, you didn't want to give him any more reason to doubt you.

“Captain. Agent.” Fury said, giving each of you a nod as he left the room. Phil handed you a piece of paper before giving each of you a nod, then following Fury out.

You looked at what was written on the paper, it was an address. An address you recognized. When you were looking for a new apartment, this was one of the buildings you had looked into. The rent for even the smallest studio space was way more than you could ever afford. Knowing how much a studio went for, you could only imagine what a two bedroom went for. 

“Holy shi......”

 

Now, here the two of you sat, at the kitchen table, eating the breakfast that Steve had insisted on cooking. He liked cooking for you, he thought of it as a way to say thank you for everything you'd done for him. He knew you were getting paid for helping him, but this made him feel a little better about the whole situation. He still didn't like the idea of having a personal assistant, but, he was grateful for your help, all the same. The two of you had quickly become friends, though, he still didn't know your ultimate secret. He was aware of your alter ego, as most people were, but no clue that the two of you were one in the same.

“Look, another winged girl sighting.” he said, flipping to the corresponding page in the newspaper.

You looked up, trying your best to act natural.

“What does it say about her?” you asked, your mouth full of food. He looked at you with a raised eyebrow, and you smiled sheepishly as you swallowed your mouthful. He was stickler for manners.

“Sorry.”

“It's fine. Looks like she was spotted flying around the city last night. Hey, you were up on the roof, did you see anything?” He asked, folding the paper and setting it down.

“No, I fell asleep, remember.”

“With all your skills and resources, how come you can't seem to find her?” He asked, you were worried that he was beginning to get suspicious of something.

“There's just never anything more than some blurry photos in the paper to go off of. I've interviewed the people who've seen here, but no one has gotten a good look at her face, or if they have, they say she's wearing a mask and they can't see anything.”

“I think we should put finding her at the top of our list. Tony and I have discussed it, and we'd like to talk to her about The Avengers Initiative.” Steve said, before taking a sip of his coffee. You had just taken a sip of yours as he said that, and upon hearing the words “Avengers Initiative”, you began to choke.

Steve put his cup down and came around to pat you on the back,

“Are you alright?”

“Yea, sorry, just swallowed wrong.” You answered, regaining your composure, then asking, “So why do you want to talk to her about joining the Avengers?”

“She helps people, some eyewitnesses say she has super strength and she can obviously fly. Having someone who can do aerial surveillance on missions would be a big tactical advantage.” He said, sitting in the seat beside you.

“So, how do you suggest we find her then?”

“Tony's been working on that for the last week or so. I don't really understand what he's talking about, but it sounds like he may be close to figuring out a way to track her.”

“Really? How?” You asked, trying really hard not to sound overly interested.

Since moving in with Steve, you had done your best to be extra careful about your late night flights. You didn't go out nearly as often as you used to, or even as often as you'd like, for fear of being discovered. You tried to keep your interactions with people to a minimum, but, who were you kidding, you loved helping them and flying made you feel free, like you didn't have a care in the world. It was always what you did to help alleviate stress. Now, hearing that Tony was close to finding a way to track you, you decided you had to stop all together. It was to risky to go out flying anymore, the last thing you wanted to do was get caught and have your secret revealed to everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did proof this time, but, it's possible I missed something. If I did, I'm sorry and hope you enjoy the chapter!!!


	3. 2: Everyone needs a little stress relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not being able take flight because of Tony's new tracking program, reader must find new ways to relieve stress. Captain America thinks he has just the thing.
> 
> The Gym!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have all the way up to Ch 12 written and I'm just now starting on ch 13! Do you guys have any idea how hard it is NOT to post all the chapters right away!!  
> However, I will be uploading at least 1 chapter a day! YAY!!!!

It had been several months since you had last unsheathed your wings and flown around the city, and the stress of everything was starting to get to you. Enough so, that Steve had noticed a change in your behavior.

 

“Are you sure everything's all right?” He asked,

“I said it was, now just drop it! I'm done talking about this!” You said, storming out of the room and slamming your bedroom door.

“(f/n), I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I was just wanting to know how locating the winged girl was going.” He said, leaning his forearm against the door frame and his head against his arm.

“Well, seeing as how there haven't been any sightings of her in months, it's kinda hard to track someone who's just disappeared!” you yelled at him through your door. All you wanted, for was everyone to just stop asking about her. It was bad enough you couldn't go flying anymore, you didn't need constant reminders that they were still looking for 'her'.

“All right, I'm sorry. Will you please come out here?” He asked, he felt bad for upsetting you. It was the last thing he wanted to do. He took a step backwards when you opened the door.

“I'm sorry, alright. It's just, I've got Coulson, Fury, Tony and now you all asking me about her, almost on a daily basis and I'm having a hard time dealing with it all. There's a lot of pressure on me to find someone who just disappeared without a trace and I don't really have any good stress coping skills, alright?” You mumbled that last part, but Steve still heard it.

“Well, I'd be happy to show you how I relieve stress, I mean, if you don't mind getting all sweaty.” he chuckled.

Your head shot up and you looked at him wide eyed, a blush starting to dust your cheeks. Did he just offer what you thought he was offering? You were under the impression the man was still a virgin, when did he have the opportunity to go out and meet women? And why would he be offering to have sex with you? You were pretty sure he didn't like you in that way, let alone see you that way. Sure, you had fantasized about being intimate with the hunky Captain. You'd even fantasized about him professing his undying love for you, but that's all they were, fantasies. And you'd given up on them a long time ago, you just wished you're crush on the man would go away, too.

As hard as you tried to deny it, over the course of the last year, you had developed a rather large crush on the Captain. It was hard not to, he was always so nice and courteous to you, holding doors and always offering to carry your bag or the groceries. It didn't matter how many times you told yourself, it's just him being nice, that's how he treats everyone, the feelings still blossomed. You were pretty confident that you'd managed to keep your crush a secret, even from the Black Widow herself, who's job was finding out about other people's secrets. If she even suspected anything, she'd confront you about it.

“Getting sweaty?” you asked with a nervous laugh.

“Yea, there's a gym not to far from here that I like to go to when I need to relieve some stress. Hitting the bag always helps me. You never know, it might help you too.” He smiled, completely oblivious to the gutter your brain had just rolled through.

“Oh, yea, the gym. Sorry, I was thinking you meant running. I was afraid I was gonna have to disappoint you by turning you down. I don't exactly run. Walk fast? Sure. Run? Never.” You gave him another nervous laugh, mentally patting yourself on the back for the quick recovery, Steve just frowned. He didn't like when people put themselves down like that, and it always bothered him how often you did it, especially around him. He's seen you train, watched you when you thought no one was looking, he knows you're fit, more fit than your appearance leads people to believe, or what he believed the first time he'd met you. He knew you were capable of so much more than you let people think.

“But, yea, hitting the bag, as you say, might be kinda fun.” He looked at you and smiled, glad you had accepted his offer.

“Should we go now?” He asked.

You turned to look at the clock sitting next to your bed, seeing that it was just after two, you looked back at him and nodded.

“I just need to change first, and you should too. Then we can go. You don't mind if we walk there, do you?” He asked.

“Not at all. It's been a while since we've had a nice day like today.” It had been a pretty wet spring so far, and since neither of you knew how long the weather would hold out, spending a little extra time in the sun sounded like a great idea.

“Great. Wear something comfortable and bring a change of clothes, just in case. I always like to shower and change at the gym before I come home.”

“Yea, just in case.” you said, that nervous laugh back again. You knew you wouldn't take advantage of the showers, but you still took an extra change of clothes, like Steve said, just in case.

 

A few minutes later and the two of you were out the door and on your way to the gym. You were surprised at how close it was, just a little less than a ten minute walk.

“So, how'd you find this place, anyway?” you asked.

“I ran by it while on one of my morning runs. It's a lot more convenient than going all the way to the S.H.I.E.L.D facility.”

“That it is. Do people recognize you here?”

“Occasionally, but for the most part, no one bothers me. When I would go to S.H.I.E.L.D, people were always asking me to train with them, give them pointers, it was hard to get my work out in.”

“I bet. I figured the people at S.H.I.E.L.D would be a little more professional than that. I'm sorry they're not.” You said, as the two of you walked up to the front door and he opened it for you.

“Thanks.” You said, as you, in turn, opened the second door for him.

“My lady.” you said with a cheesy British accent while giving a grand bow. Steve just rolled his eyes and laughed at you. He always appreciated how you treated him the same way you treated everyone else. Other people were always so star struck when they met him, or too intimidated to even try to strike up a conversation.

“Come on, I'll show you where the lockers are. You don't mind if we share one do you?” He asked, as he walked up to the front desk and signed himself in.

“Works for me.” you said as you looked around the gym taking everything in. It was definitely nothing like the gym at S.H.I.E.L.D.

“Hey Steve.” said the man behind the front desk

“Hey Bill. I brought a guest with me today.” Steve said as he gave his head a quick tilt in your direction before signing you in as a guest.

“So, is this the pretty, young thing you're always going on about?” Bill smirked as he winked at you.

“Only if he ever referred to her as a constant pain in his ass. Otherwise, sorry to disappoint you, I'm just the room mate.” you said with a chuckle, Steve just smiled and shook his head. He never thought of you as a pain in his ass, a pain in his side at times, but never a pain in the ass.

“Well, you're probably too good for him anyway, sweetheart. But, if you're interested in a younger man, I'm available.” He said with another wink and large cheesy smile. You returned the smiled and let a good laugh escape your lips.

“All right, ha ha ha. Can we stop making fun of the old man now.” Steve pretending he was hurt by Bill's words.

“I like him, he's funny. I may just have to join this gym.” You teased as Steve put his hand on your badk and guided you towards the lockers.

“Get the Captain here to buy a lifetime membership and you'll get one for free.” Bill hollered after the two of you.

“It's a deal!” You yelled back, as Steve pulled you away a little quicker.

“Come on, the lockers are over here.” 

“I see why you prefer this place. Is he the owner or something?” You asked, following Steve to the lockers.

“Owner's son. I actually knew the guy who started this place back in the day.”

“Really?” you asked, surprised.

“Yea, he was one of the kids who used to get picked on by the neighborhood bullies. Always said he was gonna grow up big and strong and start his own gym. I'm glad to see he actually did it.” You saw Steve get that far away look in his eyes whenever he'd think about the people he used to know.

“So that's the real reason you come here.” You smiled, picking a locker and putting your bag in it. Steve shook his head, being pulled back to present day and put his bag on top of yours.

“Yea, you caught me. I recognized the name, thought it would be purely coincidence, but decided to come and ask anyway, Skip was still helping to run the place when I found it.”

“Skip?” you asked, trying to stifle your laughter.

“It wasn't his real name, that's just what he went by when we were kids.”

“Will he be here today? I'd love to hear some stories about you as a kid.” You were a little excited about the possibility of getting first hand accounts of Steve as a kid.

“Unfortunately, no. Skip passed away a few months ago.” Steve replied, his mood quickly dropping again.

“I'm sorry, I didn't know. But, hey, at least you got to see him again. Right?” You asked, hoping Steve would see the brighter side as well.

“Yea, I'm thankful for that. But it's still hard to think about everything I missed out on, all the people I didn't get to say goodbye to. All the missed dances.” Steve sighed and you could see just how fast his mood was spiraling out of control. Every time he thought about what he could have had with Peggy, he got like this, and your heart would break for him. Sometimes, it would take days, or even a mission before he'd snap out of it.

“Well, no time to dwell on the negative, you've got some stress reliving techniques to show me, remember.” you said, hoping it was fast enough to stop his downward mood swing before it got any worse.

“If you're not up for it anymore, I'm sure Bill would be happy to show me some. Though, I'm sure it would be a lot different than what you were going to teach me.” you added quickly and it was just what was needed. Steve looked up at Bill who gave him a thumbs up before looking back to you and laughing.

“Yea, I doubt what he'd show you would be very effective.” and with that, you let out a big sigh of relief. You'd managed to bring his mood back up.

Walking with you to the punching bags, Steve kept sneaking glances of you out of the corner of his eye. It warmed his heart how caring you were and how you always tried to do things to make him feel better. He was thankful for how close a friend you had become. Without your help, he was sure his transition into this time wouldn't have been as easy.

“So, what, do we just start punching?” You asked as you walked up to the bag, put your hand on it and gave it a small push.

“No, you have to wrap your hands up first. If you don't, you'll only end up hurting yourself. There's also boxing gloves you can use.” Steve said as he grabbed the roll of tape he had put in his pocket.

“Do you use the gloves?” You asked.

“No, but,”

“Well, then neither will I.” You smiled and Steve shook his head, he enjoyed how you tried to play up your toughness.

“What I was going to say was, no, but I heal a lot faster than your average person. You may want to wear the gloves. Now, give me your hands, so I can show you how to wrap them.”

You handed him your right hand first, a little irritated at his words. It's not like you were fragile like a normal woman or man, for that matter. You were a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, you were trained in hand to hand combat. Not to mention, you were also a mutant with super human strength and wings, not that he knew that, of course. No one could ever know that.

“There you go. How's that feel?” Steve asked after he finished wrapping your left hand.

“A little snug, but fine.” you said, flexing your hands as you tested out the feeling of them being wrapped.

“Good, don't want them too loose or too tight. The tape will help protect your knuckles when your punching the bag. Now, punching is pretty self explanatory. Just think about your S.H.I.E.L.D. training, you can alternate with kicks if you want, too. Would you like me to spot the bag for you, so it doesn't get too out of control while you're punching?” he asked, walking you over to the nearest bag.

“No, I think I'll be fine. Like you said, just remember my training.” You said, all of a sudden your full focus being on the bag in front of you. Imagining all the stress you've been under the last few months. All the complaining, the yelling, the accusations, and implications that you weren't putting your full effort into finding “the winged girl”.

God, they need to come up with a better code name for me. You thought.

PUNCH

Why haven't you found her yet?

PUNCH

Are you even trying!

PUNCH

With each thought, your punches got a little harder. Steve smiled, watching as you seemed to embrace this form of stress relief.

He continued to watch as he wrapped his own knuckles. Your punches getting harder and harder, each time your knuckles made contact the sound was louder and louder. Despite the weight, the bag swayed as if it weighed nothing under your punches. He just figured you were that stressed.

Not being aware of the rage that was running through you, Steve walked over to his own punching bag, taking one last look at you before bouncing on the balls of his feet ready to land his first punch. Before he could even extend his arm to throw the first punch, his attention was brought back to you as you let out a scream and hit the bag with everything you had, sending it flying into the wall behind it, the bag exploding and sending sand everywhere.

Steve stood there, staring wide eyed at your panting form. He couldn't believe what he had just seen. You had destroyed the bag as if it were nothing, much the same way he had done when he first woke up and was filled with so much anger. He saw you turn and and take a step towards the door, not wanting to let you leave without asking what happened, he quickly got in your path.

“(f/n).”

“Get out of my way, Steve.” You were still panting and he could see the tears in your eyes, which were clouded and filled with anger.

“No, not until you tell me what just happened.” He said, grabbing your arm as you tried step around him.

“Let go.” you said through gritted teeth.

“No. Not until...”

“I said. LET GO!” you screamed as you put all your strength into the punch you threw at Steve. It hit him right in the stomach, sending him flying, sliding across the gym floor and into a few elliptical machines. Still panting and your vision still clouded by anger, you didn't even give Steve a second look as you ran out of the Gym as fast as you could, almost taking the doors with you.

Seeing you run outside, Steve shook off the shock of your punch and ran after you.

“She took off to the right!” Bill yelled as Steve ran past. When he got outside, he turned to the right and started running. He was hoping what just happened was a freak accident, though something in his gut told him it wasn't, and that you were hiding something.

He wasn't sure how far he had run by the time he stopped, but what he did know, was that he should have caught up to you by now. You had said you weren't a runner, but now, Steve was thinking that might not be true either, perhaps you were a runner. An inhumanly fast one.


	4. 3: Catch me if you can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where things start to pick up and get exciting! (I hope you agree as well)
> 
> Reader has stormed out of the gym and with her judgement clouded with anger, decides to use her original method of stress relief, which draws some unwanted attention.
> 
> Will the Avengers discover her secret or will she be able to keep it hidden?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *EDIT* as of 11/22/17, I have gone back and done some editing to this and the previous chapters. While writing one of the later chapters, I went back and re-watched The Avengers, I didn't realize how much I had forgotten!!! Guess I should have watched the movie first, then written more story........ But, I think things are much better now!

After you left the gym, you ran as fast as you could and upon seeing a parking garage, you quickly ran inside and for the first stairwell you saw. Taking the steps three at a time, you ran to the top. Before exiting the stair case, you took off your clothes. You knew of you left them on and let your wings be free, they would shred the everything and you'd need something to wear when you finally decided to head back home.

With a few deep breaths and a blood curdling scream, you set your wings free. You hated this feeling. The intense pain that always came when you kept your wings hidden for too long. The only time it had ever been worse, was the first time they had presented themselves.

***

It had been an unusually stressful day for you. You'd had three pop quizzes, that you failed, been picked on by your bullies, multiple times, and now, they had stolen your bike, forcing you to walk home in the pouring down rain.

You had were almost halfway home when they came out from the small grove of trees you had to walk by every day.

“Hey guys, look who it is. Lard Lady.” The biggest boy said. The rest of them laughed along with him.

“Leave me alone.” You said, trying to step around him so you could get home and dry off.

“Aw, is Lard Lady mad? Does she want her bike back?” He asked in a mock baby tone.

“You know that's not my name, Dylan.” All you could do was glare daggers at the boy who used to be your childhood friend, but that was before you both were in middle school.

“What are you gonna do about it. Lard. Lady.” he said, giving you a small push, causing you to stumble back and almost fall.

“I said stop it.” You were clenching your fists and trying to hold back the tears.

“What are you gonna do, Lard Lady? Cry about it?” He laughed as he pushed you harder and this time you did fall backwards and landed in a small puddle. Your blood felt like it was starting to bubble. You hated the way they always singled you out to be picked on. It was all because your mom didn't have a lot of money and you were forced to wear second hand clothes.

Dylan had changed when his mom married a man with money. They moved into a bigger house on the nicer part of town. Dylan got all new clothes, toys and friends. He was so desperate to make friends with the rich kids, he quickly changed and became a bully. You hated him now.

“Look, it looks like she peed her pants.” one of the other boys laughed as you got up from the puddle.

“You'd know all about that, wouldn't you, Dylan?” You sneered, tired of being the only one who getting picked on.

“What did you say?” Dylan growled.

“You heard me. Bed. Wetter.”

Everyone knew that being a bed wetter was the worst thing you could possibly be. The fact that you were calling Dylan out on it and putting his new friendships at risk, he was going to shut you up.

This time, Dylan pushed much harder, you actually landed on your side. You hissed as you lifted up your hands and saw the bits of road embedded in your palms. As you tried to get up, Dylan jumped on you, he grabbed your back pack and began pulling it off. Once he had it off, he began pulling your jacket off. It was pretty old to begin with, so as you struggled against him, it ripped down the center of the back. Satisfied that he had ruined your jacket, Dylan got up and grabbed your bag.

“You know what else happens to Lard Lady's who try to stand up for themselves?” He asked as you forced yourself to stand up and look at him. You saw him pull the zipper on your backpack, opening the pocket that had all your homework and books. You tried to reach for it, to stop what you knew was going to happen.

“They get in even more trouble.” He said, as he flipped it upside down and dumped everything in the puddle he had pushed you in the first time. Then you watched as he and his friends began stomping on everything, forcing it into the water even more.

That's when it happened. You lost control. You screamed as you pulled your arm back and let it spring forward, hitting Dylan in the jaw. He flew back about ten feet, before he landed on the ground. He wasn't moving, but you didn't care, you'd had enough bullying. You turned your attention to the group of boys who had been cheering Dylan on. The fear you saw on their faces gave you such a feeling of satisfaction. You couldn't stop the laughter as it rose from your chest, at the sight of the boys running away, back into the small grove of trees.

Still breathing heavy, you did your best to pick up all your papers and books. Carefully putting them back into your bag, you hugged your bag to your chest and stated to cry. Feeling a sharp pain in your back, something told you to get home, and fast. You didn't even give Dylan a second look as you ran by him. You couldn't have cared less if he was breathing or not at that given point, you just needed to get home. You ran as hard as you could, tears still stinging your eyes, the pain in your back getting worst. Your mom's car wasn't in the driveway, but she always left the door unlocked for you if she left. You opened the door and ran to your room, slamming your own door behind you.

The pain in your back had become excruciating by now. You weren't sure how you had managed to run home. Not able to hold back anymore, a blood curdling scream left your mouth, you felt something within you change. As you sat there, your hands supporting your upper half, panting, trying to catch your breath, you opened your eyes. Once the tears fell away, you saw what was left of your clothes laying underneath you. Confused, you stood up and looked at yourself. You were naked and your baby fat, as your mom called it, was gone. Your pudgy stomach and extra chunky thighs were gone. As you stood up to your full height, you almost fell backwards, there was a weight on your back that you weren't used to. Regaining your balance, you turned your head and saw black wings. Your eyes felt like they were going to pop out of your head, they were so wide. You slowly reached up one of your shaking hands and touched a part of the wing. Somehow, the sensation registered in your brain. They were attached to you!

You unconsciously flexed your back muscles and they moved. You began to panic even more as you realized, you were a mutant. But you couldn't be a mutant, your mom hated them, said they were the reason your dad left. You always heard your mom talking to the few friends she had about how much she hated them and if she ever saw one, she'd call the cops and report it. She wanted all mutants dead. You began to wonder what she would do if she found out you were a mutant. With as much as she hated them, you were convinced that she would probably turn you over to the authorities. You'd heard people talk about what they did to mutants, how the experimented on them, tried to make them human again, but most ended up just dying because they couldn't handle it.

You felt like you were about to throw up, you didn't want your mom to turn you in, you didn't want to be experimented on and killed. You were only thirteen years old! You frantically tried to think of ways that you could remove your wings, as you began to think the only was was to saw them off, you felt movement under your skin. It felt as if there were a million tiny creatures crawling around under your skin. It wasn't painful, but it wasn't pleasant either. When you looked back, your wings were gone, your pudgy stomach and thick thighs were back. Your body had absorbed the wings. You hoped this was just a freak accident and would never happen again. Hearing the front door close and your mother call for you, you quickly hid the shredded clothes in your closet and got dressed. You could never let your mom find out. You could never let anyone find out.

 

A couple days later, the cops came to your door. They were talking to your mom about what you had done with Dylan. Apparently his friends had ratted you out, which you expected. You overheard them tell your mom that you had shattered Dylan's jaw and cheek bone on the right side, you'd also given him a concussion. Now, he had to have his jaw wired shut, but they weren't sure if it would heal correctly. The cops had come to tell your mom that his family was pressing charges and suing for damages. You had never felt as bad as did in that moment, when you saw your mom break down and cry. She had a hard enough time paying the bills and putting food on the table, how was she going to pay for all of Dylan's expensive treatments?

About a week later she met with Dylan's mom and step-dad, they agreed to drop the charges and not sue, if the two of you moved away, permanently. Your mom had no choice, there was no way she'd ever be able to pay all those medical expenses. She had to have a moving sale, just to be able to afford the move.

She never looked at you the same after that. Any time there was trouble at school, she would blame you first. She continued to grow distant from you, it wasn't long after that, she started attending the anti-mutant rally's. You'd decided play around with your strength and wings, to see if it really was just a one time thing, there was no denying it.You were a mutant. You did everything you could to hide it, you always pretended to be weak and slow. Always piled large quantities of food on your plate, so people would think you were an over eater, but your mom always suspected.

***

Sitting on your knees, you panted, trying to catch your breath before you put your clothes back on and left the confinement of the stairwell.

Hearing a door in the stairwell creak open, you decided you'd had enough time, you threw your clothes on as quickly as you could. You pushed the door open, forgetting about your sweater and bolted straight for the opposite end of the garage. You jumped well before you could reach the railing and shot straight up into the sky. The wind against your face felt exhilarating and almost instantly, you felt all the stress that had accumulated over the last several months, just leave your body.

You had almost forgotten how much you loved flying. When you were in the sky, you felt as if nothing could touch you, like you didn't have a care in the world. You were just happy and unburdened by everything.

 

 

Steve heard his phone ringing, when he grabbed it from his pocket and saw that it was Tony.

“Tony, I'm kinda busy.” he said, looking up and down the street, trying to figure out which way you could have gone.

“We've got her!” Tony yelled, he was way to excited to keep his voice at a normal level.

“(f/n)?” Steve asked.

“Did the deep freeze do some brain damage that we're unaware of? No, the winged girl, Brain Freeze! The new tracking program works! Just picked her up not far from your apartment.”

This got Steve's attention. As much as he wanted to keep looking for you, it had been months since they'd last seen the winged girl. Steve new once you calmed down, you'd go back to the apartment. As much as he wanted to find you, this chance was just to important to let go.

“Where, exactly.” Steve asked, going into Captain mode.

“Hold on, I'm getting the location on your phone. Holy shit! She's gonna fly right over you!” 

“I see her. I'm gonna follow her on foot. I suggest you get in your suit and follow her by air.”

“Already in it. Just finishing the call transfer to the suit. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaand done! All right, I'm in pursuit. We'll get her this time! And what's this about your overpaid babysitter missing? Are you two playing a really hard game of hide and seek and she's winning?” Tony asked, not one to pass up a chance to give the Captain a hard time.

“No, she got upset when we were at the gym and ran off. I don't know which way she went so I couldn't follow her.” Steve said as he did his best to keep up with the winged girl in the air, while dodging all the people walking down the sidewalks.

“Wait, we are talking about Agent (f/n)(l/n), right. Are you sure she ran off and didn't just walk off really fast?” Tony quipped.

“Not funny, Stark.”

“Hey, just saying. She's not the type of girl who, you know, over exerts herself.”

“Stark.” Steve warned.

“Fine, I'll drop it. Little birdie is banking right.”

“I see her. I'm not gonna be able to follow. Keep on her. I'll call Nat and have her pick me up.”

“One step ahead of you, Cap. Go to the roof of the next parking garage you see. I'll pick you up there.”

Steve put the phone in his pocket, not hanging up, as he tried to think of where the nearest parking garage was. Once he remembered, he took off running as fast as he could. It didn't take him long to reach it and as promised, Nat was waiting on the roof with a Quinjet, the ramp down and waiting for him to enter.

“I'm on.”

“Took you long enough.” She smirked. “I suggest you suit up, first impressions and all.”

“Just follow Tony.” Steve said, reaching in to the compartment that always had an extra suit.

 

 

You were so lost in the sensation of flying, you didn't even notice you were being followed. At least, not until he flew up, right alongside of you.

“Hey there, Birdie, long time no see.” Tony said.

You looked to the right where the voice came from, taking a few seconds for your brain to realize what it was seeing.

“HOLY SHIT!!” You yelled before going in to a nose dive to try and loose the Iron Man.

You had been so upset and angry, that you hadn't been thinking straight and completely forgot about Tony's tracking program. Now, you were flying over New York, desperately looking for somewhere to hide. You hoped that by flying lower, you'd be able to to avoid being tracked. But looking behind you, told you that wasn't going to work.

“SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!”

“Come on now, that's no way for a young lady, such as yourself, to talk.” Tony teased. He was thoroughly enjoying the chase. With no sightings for months, there was no way he was going to let you get away now, and you knew it.

“How could I be so stupid!!” you scolded yourself. Tony was in a metal suit with an, essentially, unlimited supply of power. You, on the other hand, only had so much stamina, and some of that had been spent on the punching bag and running out of the gym. You had to think quick and you had to out think Tony Stark.

Another engine noise pulled you out of your thoughts and you looked up. Your blood ran cold at the sight above you. A Quinjet. You knew it would most likely be Natasha inside, with Clint being away, and odds were, she had stopped to pick up Steve along the way.

With your brain working in overdrive, you quickly came up with a plan. Not sure if it would work or not, you had no other options. You flapped your wings as hard as you could, trying to gain more speed as you began to climb above the buildings. Once above the tallest skyscrapers, you did a quick surveillance of the landscape. You were looking for the East River. Once you found it, you flew as fast as you could towards it. First you had to loose Tony, you weren't sure if what you had planned would work, but you had to take the chance, or risk letting them find out your secret.

“Tony, she's headed for the East River.” Steve said, finally all suited up and having his com piece in his ear. He took the empty seat next to Natasha and watched as you flew above the buildings.

“What is she doing?” Natasha asked, following in the same direction.

“Trying to make a break for it.” Tony replied. “But, there's no way I'm letting this little birdie slip through my claws again.”

 

 

“Come on, please let this work!” You said, pushing your wings as hard as they could go. You were going to need a lot of momentum for the stunt you were about to pull. You would either succeed, or die trying, literally.

It had been so long, you had almost completely forgotten about the little hideout you had made for yourself near the Brooklyn Bridge. Once you lost Tony, there would be no way for the Quinjet to follow you. It was to unsafe, Natasha would have to find a place to land, or let Steve Jump, either way, it would give you just enough time to make it to your hiding spot, assuming it was still there.

“Come on now, Birdie, are you really gonna make us clip your wings?” Tony asked, flying alongside of you again.

You were starting to get tired and knew this was your only chance to loose them. Once you saw the bridge, you smiled, and felt a small surge of energy as your excitement grew.

“Try to keep up, old man.” You laughed, pushing yourself harder than you've ever done before.

“Steve, I think she's taunting you.” Tony gasped, Steve just rolled his eyes, though, there was something about your voice that sounded familiar. With all the wind and noise, he wasn't quite sure.

“Hey, Tony, did you happen to get a good look at her face yet?” Steve asked.

“Yea, I'll transfer it to you now.”

“Thanks.” Steve replied, once he started seeing the download bar on the small screen in front of him.

“What are you thinking?” Nat asked.

“Nothing, really. I'd just like to get a better look at her, is all. Every picture I've ever seen is either a shadow, or some blurry shape. No one has ever been able to get a clear shot of her face.”

“Which is why it's been so hard for us to track her.” Natasha finished.

“Oh, don't worry, I've already uploaded it to Jarvis with instructions to run it through the facial recognition program.

“I wish (f/n) was here to help us. Seeing this girl caught would be a huge weight lifted off her shoulders.” Steve sighed. Grabbing his phone and sending you a quick text.

 

“Come on, little Birdie. We just want to talk to you, nothing bad.” Tony tried to keep the amusement out of his voice, but he was failing. This only irritated you more.

You shot him a glare, fatigue finally starting to kick in. Tony noticed the sweat beading on your forehead and how your breathing was starting to get quicker and shallower.

“Hey, guys, she's starting to tire. Just a little longer and I'm sure we'll have her.” Natasha and Steve didn't have to see Tony's face, to know that he was smiling.

“Why are you two so determined to catch her, anyway? What's she done?” Natasha asked.

“Nothing really, we just want to talk to her.” Steve replied.

“She hasn't just done 'nothing'. She's evaded us for months, gone into hiding and always been two steps ahead of us when it comes to finding her. I want to know how she's managed to stay hidden for so long, and why she's so determined to hide who she is. People hide themselves for one reason, they've done something bad and hey don't want to get caught.”

“Or, they just enjoy their privacy. Not everyone loves being in the spotlight like you, Tony.” Natasha smirked.

“Nonsense, everyone loves attention.”

Finally having the picture upload and seeing it in front of him, Steve let out a curse under his breath and hit the arm rest on his seat.

“What's wrong, Captain?” Natasha asked.

“The picture's blurry. We still don't have a clear photo of her. Why is she so impossible to photograph?” Steve asked, not expecting an answer back.

 

 

Seeing your target in sight, you mustered up the last of your energy, and forced yourself to climb higher, once again. Turning to make sure Tony was still following you, reaching the desired altitude, you quickly threw yourself into a nose dive, straight at the river.

“Holy shit! Is she trying to kill herself?” Tony yelled as he watched you zip right past him. Your wings tucked tight against your body, streamlining yourself as much as possible so you could build up enough speed.

“Tony, grab her! From this height and the speed she's going, if she hits the water, she's dead!” Steve yelled, standing up, the adrenaline not allowing him to calmly sit any longer.

“You don't think I know that! I'm the scientist, remember!” Tony yelled back, the smile gone and replaced by a slight tone of panic.

Not wasting any more time, Tony followed you in your nose dive for the river. He was a fair distance behind you and even with his thrusters, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to reach you in time. 

Taking a quick look back, you saw Tony following you. Smiling, you turned your face back towards the river. You didn't have much time, if you miscalculated the distance, you'd end up dead. You could feel your heart beat racing, you only had a few seconds left before you needed to open your wings.

Praying you guessed right, you opened your wings and you were flying parallel to the river's surface, you didn't bother to look back to see Tony realize your plan too late and dive straight into the river.

“Tony! Tony! What happened? Are you both ok?” Steve yelled, still staring at where he had seen the both of you in your free dive.

 

 

You gained a little altitude so you were flying parallel to bottom of the bridge. At least this way, if the Quinjet came looking for you, they'd have a harder time spotting you. You'd barely heard the splash from Tony making contact with the water, to exhausted to look back, you just allowed yourself to glide under the bridge, heading west, towards Manhattan. There were numerous underpasses under the Brooklyn bridge, one of them had been the perfect spot for you to make a hiding spot. It would only be accessible with a ladder, and you had hoped no city workers had found it, realized what it was and taken it down.

As you continued your glide, you could feel your body shutting down. You had over exerted yourself and knowing that if you didn't make it to your safe spot, Tony or Steve would find you, for sure. Doing your best to keep your eyes open and preventing yourself from passing out. You gave a few more flaps with your wings, your hiding spot was within sight. You quickly ducked under the bridge, looking for your overpass, once you found it, you flew underneath and found the shelf you had made was still there. Thanking the powers that be, for keeping it safe. After you landed, you allowed your wings to be absorbed back into your body and let darkness consume you.


	5. 4: Wake me up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader wakes up to discover that she's been asleep for 3 weeks! So much has happened during that time, she's afraid to face Steve, fearing she'd have to tell him why she's been gone. And to top it off, Loki arrived a few days after she feel asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11/23/17 EDIT
> 
> I have edited all the previous chapters, fixing plot holes and some other things. I recommend re-reading them before reading this chapter, but if you don't want to, you don't have to.

You had no idea how long you had been asleep for, but it was at least long enough for Steve and Tony to give up looking for you, plus it was dark now. Stretching and letting out a a big yawn, you rubbed your eyes, still a little groggy. Curious of the time, you reached into your pocket and pulled out your phone. Pushing one of the side buttons, you quickly found that it wouldn't turn itself on.

“That's weird. I know I had a full charge when I left the house with Steve. It shouldn't be dead that fast. Sitting up, you raised your arms above your head and stretched a few more times, hoping it would help wake you up a little more.

As a breeze rushed under the bridge, you shivered, realizing that you weren't wearing a shirt. You face palmed when you remembered leaving it in the stairwell of that parking garage. Thankful that you had planned for something like this, you reached for the plastic container you had left. Opening it, your were bombarded with the smell of musty clothes.

“Ew, gross. Looks like I'll have to remember to keep checking on these so this doesn't happen.” You pulled on the zippered hoodie you had left behind and zipped it up. You looked over the side of the shelf to make sure no one was around before jumping down. You wanted to get home quickly and apologize to Steve for your behavior at the gym, but you couldn't use your wings, out of fear of being tracked again and since you had no money, it looks like you would be walking.

“Stupid Tony and his genius brain! Because of him, I have to walk home. This is gonna take forever.” You groan as you start walking in the direction of your shared apartment with Steve, thinking about all the ways that you could get home, but because of your situation, you couldn't use. Then, the most basic thought crossed your mind.

“I'm such a ditz! I don't know why it wasn't the first thing I thought of. A phone call!” You chuckled as you shook your head. So used to having a charged cell phone in your possession, using someone else's phone to call, didn't really dawn on you.

You knew there'd be no pay phones and doubted that anyone would let you use their phone, you headed for the nearest grocery store, hoping they wouldn't think you were some random homeless person trying to stay warm.

After about an hour of walking, you finally came across a small convenient store, not sure when you'd find anything better, you put on your best smile and walked in. They guy behind the counter gave you a quick once over, then deciding you weren't a threat, went back to watching the news.

Before asking if you could use his phone, you saw the date up in the corner of the news program, your eyes went wide and your jaw fell open. There was no way that could be right. According to the date, you had been asleep for over three weeks! But how was that even possible? The human body could only go about three days without water, so how the hell had you gone three weeks without it, or any food, for that matter.

“Is that today's date?” You asked the clerk as you pointed up to the TV. He just nodded.

You turned to look back at the TV, they were talking about some incident with the Avengers that happened just a few hours ago. It looked like there was a new player in town, from the clips you saw, he looked serious. They said his name was Loki and that he was from another world.

“Seriously? Alien invasion?” You said, again turning to the clerk.

“I know right, sounds kinda cliché, but, yea, I guess the guy's from some place called Asgard.”

“Asgard?”

“Yea, that's the same place as that big blonde guy, Thor. You know, the guy that caused all the trouble in New Mexico a few months back. Their probably scoping the planet out so they can take it over and harvest us.”

You had to think about New Mexico for a moment, then it dawned on you. Phil had told you about another “out of town” player that showed up there. “Out of town” was an understatement, but that was Phil for you, always trying to play things down. Your attention being brought back to the news program you asked, “What happened? How did hey catch him?”

“He was at some special event in Germany or wherever and killed a guy. I guess he was trying to go all Hitler on them when The Avengers showed up and totally kicked his ass! There's some pretty awesome videos of it up on YouTube.”

“Yea, I'll bet there is.” you mumbled, staring at the photo of Loki on the screen. This only made things worse for you, You'd been gone for three weeks and missed a major event. What were you going to tell Phil and Director Fury, but more importantly, what were you going to tell Steve? There was no excuse that you could think of that could warrant you being away for so long. Your felt a pit in your stomach and your throat tightening up, it looked like you were going to have to tell them your secret.

Of course, that was if you went back. With Loki in town, you figured the apartment would be empty, the perfect opportunity for you to grab some things and leave, for good. You hated the idea of just abandoning Steve and S.H.I.E.L.D. like that, but you just couldn't see any other way. You had to keep your secret and if that meant disappearing to start a new life, then that is just what you were gonna do.

Settling in your resolve, you turned around to leave, no need to ask about using the phone now. You looked up and stopped dead in your tracks. You most definitely weren't expecting to run into anyone you knew.

“Agent (l/n)?”

FUCK!!!!!

“Ms. Potts, um, hi.” You said, trying to stay calm and not give in to the little voice in your head screaming for you to run.

“Oh my god! Where have you been?” She asked, rushing over and giving you a big hug.

“Agent Coulson and the Captain have been worried sick about you! Everyone has. They're going to be so relieved that you're ok!” She smiled down at you, holding you at arms length.

“They have?” you asked, surprised, you never really thought that if something were to happen to you, that you'd be missed, or really even noticed, for that matter.

“Of course, you're an important part of the team.” She smiled gently at you.

You looked down, avoiding her gaze and trying to hide the guilt you were feeling.

“I thought I was just the Captain's assistant.”

“What? Why would you think that?” Then her expression darkened slightly, “Did Tony say something to you? I'll kick is ass.” She grumbled and you couldn't help the small smile that spread across your lips.

“No, we've never really talked before. I've never talked to any of them, really.”

“Well, I think we should change that. Come on, my car's outside, I'll take you back to the tower, you can get cleaned up before I call Phil?” She smiled, moving so she was now standing next to you and placing her hand between your shoulder blades.

The mention of Phil's name brought back the slight panic. What were you going to tell them? You couldn't tell them the truth, no, you had to think of something else.

Seeing the look of panic rise on your features, Pepper smiled as she offered, “Don't worry, they're all so wrapped up in this Loki thing, they'll just be happy to see you, they won't ask about where you've been for the last month.”

You looked up at her, her smile was so warm and endearing, you had no idea how Tony managed to convince her to work for him, or more importantly, how he convinced her to not quit. You decided it was best to get this over with and nodded. The longer you stayed away, the harder it was going to be to go back. Steve deserved better than you just disappearing on him. You knew he deserved the truth, but you just couldn't give him that.

“Oh, I better get what I came here for.” You gave her a quizzical look as she headed the candy aisle and grabbed a box of something. When she got closer, you saw it was some kind of cookie, one you've never heard of.

“These are my favorite. They taste just like my grandmother's and this is the only place in all of New York that sells them.” She smiled, holding the box up as she walked to the clerk. You allowed a small chuckle to pass your lips. How random was that? Because of Pepper's odd cookie craving, you had been found.

“Here.” She said, holding out one of the packages to you, you took it and not even bothering to read the package, you tore it open.

You didn't realize just how hungry you were until you saw her grab the box and your stomach let out a sizable growl. Your mouth exploded with flavor the second the cookie hit your tongue. You just stared, eyes wide and not chewing, allowing your taste buds to absorb all the flavor of the cookie, before finally moving your jaw and beginning to chew.

“See, best cookies ever, am I right.” She smiled, taking a bite of her own cookie, you just nodded, still staring off into space, shocked that something so small, could taste so good. If this is what Pepper's grandmother's cookies tasted like, you wished you could go back in time to taste the rest of her cooking.

“Come on, we better get going. I'm sure once the team hears about your return, they'll be sending for you right away.” She said, as she made her way to the front door and held it open for you. The thought of running did cross your mind, but you ignored it, it really was best to get this over with. That and you really didn't want to have to start over and create a whole new life for yourself.

You got into Pepper's car, you anxiety rising the closer you got to Stark Tower. You closed your eyes and took some deep breaths to try and calm yourself. As you sat there, you thought about Pepper, how she was like you in a way. Always behind the scenes, working out the details and making sure everything runs smoothly. You were sure, Tony would have run his company under a long time ago if it hadn't been for her always keeping him grounded. You didn't know either very well, but you'd seen them interact enough and heard about them from Steve as well. It made you a little sad, knowing Tony couldn't survive without Pepper, whereas Steve, could definitely survive without you. It was only a matter of time before you got reassigned. Steve was adjusting well and by the looks of things, wasn't going to require your assistance for much longer. Tony was right, you really were just an overpriced babysitter.

“Thank you.” You said, pulling yourself away from your self loathing thoughts.

“For what?” she asked, keeping her eyes on the road.

“Not asking me where I've been for the last month.” you said, keeping your eyes closed.

Pepper just hummed in response and the two of you spent the rest of the car ride in silence.


	6. 5: Long Overdue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much, just chillin' with Pepper, getting caught up on what you've missed.

It didn't take long for the two of you to arrive at the tower. You were a little nervous about going in, fearful that you'd run into Steve, Tony or Natasha. Pepper constantly assured you that, that would be impossible, as they were all away dealing with Loki.

“Everyone else has gone home for the night, save for security, but we don't have to worry about them.”

You smiled as she swiped her badge at the door, followed by a buzz and a click, indicating it was now, unlocked.

You spent the next few minutes listening to Pepper as she filled you in on what's happened in the last three weeks. Mostly about the Loki thing. Apparently, he showed up a few days after you disappeared, stole something from some super secret S.H.I.E.L.D. base, before completely destroying it. He had somehow managed to control Hawkeye along with a few guards and some of the top scientists that were working at the base. 

“I think it's world domination, personally.” Pepper said, as she led you an unoccupied room and the bathroom it contained.

“What makes you say that?” You asked, watching as she pulled out some towels and various other toiletries for you to use.

“He's alien, why else come to a planet unless you want to conquer it?”

“What if he's really a nice guy and there was just some kind of cultural misunderstanding?” You shrugged, taking one of the extra fluffy towels and throwing it over the door of the shower.

“The first thing he did was destroy a S.H.I.E.L.D. base, take hostages and murder people. Then tonight, he's in Germany demanding for people to bow down to him. He's after world domination.” She gave you a stern look and you couldn't help but smile.

“Guess I can't argue with that logic.”

“No, you can't. Now, what size are you so I can bring some clean clothes for you to change into.”

This question made you slightly uncomfortable. Pepper was so thin, you could only imagine what she would think when you told her your size.

“I doubt you have anything here that would fit me.” You replied, moving a strand of hair behind your ear and avoiding her gaze.

“Nonsense, Tony is always over prepared for any situation. I'm sure I can find something.”

“It's fine, if you could just wash these for me, I can wear them when I'm done.” You said, indicating the old clothes you were currently wearing.

“I'm burning those the minute you take them off. I didn't want to say anything before, but they smell horrible and something tells me no amount of washing is going to get the odor out. Not to mention, you really should look presentable when you meet up with the rest of the team.” She smiled as she crossed her arms across her chest, trying to look authoritative. 

“Why do you keep talking as if I'm a part of the team, I'm just the Captain's assistant.”

“Sweety, your as much a part of the team as I am, we just work more behind the scenes, while they're in front of the curtain.” She winked and you smiled. Thinking back on it, there were quite a few times when you'd helped the team out, by gathering intel or strategizing, but mostly just gathering intel.

“That might be true, but you're a more permanent member than I am. It's only a matter of time before I'm transferred again. I mean, the Captain's not going to need my help forever.” You said, turning your back to hide the disheartened look on your face. You grabbed some of the toiletries she had gathered for you and began putting them in the shower.

“Trust me, Tony doesn't plan on letting that happen.”

“What?” you quickly stood up and looked at her, utterly confused.

“Tony's always going on about the information you find. He's convinced, there's nothing you can't get information on.”

“Except the winged girl.” You said with an eye roll.

“Not true, he's convinced you'll be able to figure her out. He thinks that's why you disappeared. He says you have to be tracking her in some kind of under cover, top secret mission and are in too deep to be able to contact anyone. You're fight at the gym was just a way to draw her out. That, or you actually are her.” You gave a nervous laugh, you had no idea Tony suspected the two of you were one in the same.

“He's only joking of course. He said that if you two were the same person, there's no way you could have kept that a secret for so long. Steve constantly reminding him how absurd that idea was, helped, of course. All right, enough of my talking. You take as long as you need, I'll get you some clothes and some food. And I mean it, take as LONG as you need.” You blushed, embarrassed by the way you smelled. You couldn't smell it, but it must be bad if Pepper wanted to burn your clothes.

“Thank you, I'll throw these out on the floor before I get in the shower.”

“You can just put them in this bag and leave them outside the door. I'll pick them up when I bring you some clean clothes.” She smiled before turning to walk out the door.

“But you don't know my size.” You said, stopping her before she shut the door behind her.

“That's ok, I'll just go to your place and pick some up for you.” she said, then closed the door.

You took a deep breath and started coughing. You finally got a good whiff of yourself, and Pepper was right, you smelled horrible! How she had managed to be in the car with the windows up, was beyond you. You quickly stripped yourself of the offensive garments and shoved them in the trash bag. You tied the opening in a knot before throwing it into the middle of the adjoining bedroom.

Double checking to make sure Pepper wasn't still around, you closed the door and locked it. Taking a few deep breaths, you allowed your wings to unsheathe themselves. It felt good to stretch them, and though it had still been three weeks since their last use, the pain wasn't there, like it should have been. Of course, this was only possible because the bathroom was so large, it was about the size of your bedroom back at the apartment. It had a large stand in shower and an extra large Jacuzzi tub. You wanted to take advantage of the tub, but figured you would enjoy it more after being thoroughly cleaned. So you turned on the shower and waited for it to warm up, before stepping in and letting the cascading water drench you and your wings.

 

 

“Ms. Potts, to what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call?” Phil asked once he put the phone up to his ear.

“I've got someone who's gonna need a lift in a couple hours. I believe they'll be able to offer some assistance with the current situation.” Pepper smiled, knowing very well Phil would pick up on her emphasis of the word, and he did.

Phil's smile dropped and his heart began racing. He knew exactly who Pepper was talking about. Not wanting to change the tone of their conversation, he did his best to keep his voice light and humerus.

“Where should I pick them up?”

“Here at the tower. We're going to have a bite to eat and play a little catch up.”

“Then I'll see you soon.” the smile returning to his face, once the initial shock of hearing you'd been found left him. He wanted desperately to run and tell Captain America you'd been found, but he wasn't back yet and knew that if he did, the Captain would insist on Phil waiting so he could tag along and he didn't need that. No, the Captain needed to stay focused on the Loki situation for now.

Looking up a specific contact on his phone, he pushed the call icon and put the phone to his ear as it began ringing.

“Fury.” was the greeting from the other end.

“She's been found.” was all he said, before hanging up and heading to the flight deck.


	7. 6: Almost a full reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil & Pepper filling you in on what's been going on.

You took at least a good forty five minutes in the shower just scrubbing all the filth off of you. Then, satisfied that you had scrubbed off all the offensive odor, you turned the shower off and made your way to the tub. You started filling it before grabbing another towel and started to dry your hair. Standing in front of the full length mirror that hung from the door, you admired yourself. Desperately wishing that you could look like this every day, but you knew if you did, your life would only be full of hardships. No, it was easier to just keep this part of you hidden.

As you stood there, flexing your wings, you couldn't help but wonder if Steve would be attracted to you in this form. Your body was still slightly thicker than average, but that was due to the muscle mass that accompanied your super strength. Flexing your arms in the mirror, you also couldn't help but wonder how your strength compared to Steve's. Would you be stronger, or evenly matched. Sadly, you knew that was a question you would never get an answer to, so your attention went back to your wings. You really did love them and couldn't imagine your life without them, but there were times, when you wished you could be as normal as the other girls, perhaps more like the Black Widow herself. She was so confident and strong, and not just physically, she was strong willed as well. Then, you began to wonder what Steve thought of her. Perhaps that was who Bill had been talking about at the gym. Was Natasha who he would go on and on about? Of course it could have been anyone of the many female S.H.E.I.L.D. agents he'd worked with. They were all strong and confident, the exact opposite of what you let people think about you.

That's how you wanted it, though. If you portrayed yourself as the meek, pushover, you wouldn't draw unwanted attention to yourself. You were strong, both physically and mentally. In this form, you were more confident than the Black Widow herself.

You yelped when you heard a knock at the door.

“Agent (l/n), are you all right?” Pepper asked from the other side.

“Yea, sorry, you startled me is all.”

“Sorry about that. I just wanted you to know I got your clothes and I'm setting them on the dresser here beside the door.”

“That's great, thank you. I'm almost done. I just wanted to take advantage of this tub and relax a little, if that's alright with you?” You asked, turning the water to the tub off, before stepping in.

“Yea, that's fine. Like I said, take your time. I just wanted you to know your clothes were here.” she replied, before turning to walk away.

“Thank you.” you answered, before finding the jet settings and turning them on. You let the water rush through the feathers on your wings, before deciding to sheath them so you could lay back and relax a little easier. You took a deep breath and sank a little lower in the tub, completely submersed up to your neck.

 

Leaving you to enjoy some of the finer comforts the tower had to offer, Pepper made her way to her office to place some kind of delivery order.

“Phil!” she smiled as she saw the man standing in front of her desk.

“Ms. Potts.” He returned her smile.

“I wasn't expecting you be here this early, but, since you're here, you can help me decide on some take out.” She said, walking over to where she kept the take out menus.

“That's very kind of you, but I think it's best if we leave as soon as possible. The team can really use some assistance right now.” He smiled, doing his best to contain the anxiety he felt at wanting to see you. He wouldn't feel relief until he saw you and knew you were ok.

“She's still in the bath.” Pepper said in a much gentler tone. “I don't know where she's been or what she's been through in the last three weeks, but she looked and smelled horrible.” Pepper scrunched up her nose just at the thought of what you smelled like.

“She didn't tell you where she's been?” Phil asked, surprised.

“I didn't ask and I don't think you should either and please make sure the others don't pester her about it, especially Tony. When she wants to talk to about it, she will.” Pepper said, walking with a handful of menus and sitting down behind her desk.

“Do you think she was kidnapped?” Phil asked, sitting in the chair opposite Pepper.

“It doesn't seem like it, but I honestly don't know. It looks more like she's been living on the streets for the last three weeks. Sure smells like she had, to.”

“You think she stayed away on purpose? But why?” He asked, more to himself than to Pepper.

“I don't know, but I'm sure she has her reasons, just don't ask her. I get the impression she really doesn't want to talk about it. Have you told the others?” Pepper asked, handing Phil half of the menus.

“No, they're not back yet. Besides, I knew if I did, the Captain would want to come and they would all be distracted from the Loki situation.” He said, flipping through the menus, looking for one that sounded appealing.

“How is the Loki situation?” she asked.

“You know I can't discuss it with you.” He reminded.

“I know, I'm not asking for details, just if things are starting to look up, or are they looking pretty dismal?”

“I guess if I had to pick one, it would be a little dismal. Which is why I really should get her back. It would boost their morale a little and she could offer a fresh perspective on things.” he said, opening a menu and looking at the menu options, Pepper doing the same with the menu she held.

“You don't think she could be a mole, do you? Maybe working for Loki? She did disappear a couple days before he showed up.” Phil asked.

“Do you really think she is?” Pepper questioned, cocking her eyebrow as if to say really? You really think she would do that to everyone?

“No, but I have to wonder, especially if she's not willing to talk. It leads me to believe that she's hiding something.”

“Phil, you've known her since she joined S.H.E.I.L.D, right?” Pepper asked and he nodded in reply, setting down the menu he was holding, then reaching for another.

“You know her better than anyone else. I bet you know when she's lying to you, don't know.”

“I do, she's never been very good at it. But, that doesn't mean she isn't hiding something. She could be playing the long game, and this isn't even the real her. The spy business can get pretty complicated if you get in to deep.”

“Phil, what does your gut tell you?” Pepper asked, grabbing a new menu.

“That she's not a spy and that something happened to her that she's not ready to talk about.” He sighed.

“Then trust your gut. Now, I feel like Chinese, how about you?” Pepper asked, deciding it was time to lighten their conversation.

“Chinese sounds great, and I just happen to know that it's one of (f/n)'s favorites.” He smiled, glad for the change in subject.

“Good, then I will let you pick out something for her.” Pepper smiled, handing him the menu she had been looking at.

 

 

You had drifted off to sleep when were startled awake by a rather male sounding voice.

“Agent (l/n), Ms. Potts would like me to inform you that dinner is ready and you are welcome to join her in her office when you are ready.”

“Thanks Jarvis. I'll be down as soon as I'm dressed.” you let out a deep breath, you had all but forgotten about Jarvis, and hearing the male voice in the bathroom about gave you a heart attack.

“Hey Jarvis, quick question.” You said, reaching to lift the stopper out of the tub so it could drain. The jets had shut themselves off a while ago, since they were on a timer.

“Yes, Agent (l/n).”

“There aren't any cameras in this bathroom, are there, or any other kind of surveillance?” you had a nervous tone in your voice. You knew Tony liked to know everything that went on in his tower and you wouldn't put it past him to put cameras in all the bathrooms.

“No, only the speakers and a microphone to allow communication with me.”

“Thank you, Jarvis.” You said, again, letting a rather large breath escape through your lips.

“You are most welcome, Agent (l/n).”

You smiled at how courteous Tony had programmed his AI to be, the complete opposite of the man himself. Feeling a little cramping in your stomach and a slight bout of hunger nausea, you dried yourself off as quickly as you could, then opened the door to grab the clothes Pepper had left for you. You smiled seeing that she had grabbed something comfortable. Once dressed, you asked Jarvis for directions to Pepper's office and followed them.

You could smell the food the minute the elevator doors opened, which sent your mouth salivating excessively. Pepper had ordered Chinese. You ran to her office, slowing to a walk before you reached her door.

“That smells amazing!” you smiled as you walked in.

“I heard Chinese was your favorite and went with it.”

“Who told you that?” You asked, walking to her desk and grabbing a package of chopsticks that were sitting on the table.

“I did.” came an all too familiar voice from behind you. You quickly turned to see Phil standing in front of the now closed door. You knew you had left it open and were surprised that you didn't hear him close it.

You shot a glare at Pepper, you couldn't believe that she had called Phil so quickly. You figured you had at least one more day to think of a cover story.

“Calm down, (f/n). You're not in trouble and I'm not going to ask you what happened or where you've been. Ms. Potts made it very clear that we were to let you come to us, when you felt the time was right. Please, sit down and eat so I cam fill you in what's been happening. The team could really use your help right now.” He smiled, walking over to Pepper's desk and grabbing one of the chopstick packages.

“I hope you're not too mad at me.” Pepper asked, offering you a container filled with yakisoba noodles as a peace offering of sorts. You relaxed a little and took them as you sat in the chair opposite her, while Phil sat in the one next to you.

“No. In all honesty, I probably would have done the exact same thing if I were in your shoes. Is the Captain mad at me?” you asked, poking your chopsticks into the noodles, nervously.

“I haven't told them yet. Fury is the only one I've told so far. With the whole Loki thing going on right now, everyone's a little stressed and worried. I didn't want to add to that by telling them you'd been found. And no, Steve isn't mad.”

“Tony says he's been worried sick and blames himself for your disappearance. He's convinced that if he'd just continued to look for you, instead of going after Birdie, you never would have gone missing.” Pepper said before taking a bite of the shrimp she had grabbed.

“Birdie?” You asked.

“That's what Tony's been calling the winged girl. Says it's a better name for her.” Pepper replied before finishing the piece of shrimp she was holding. You weren't fond of it, but it was better than “winged girl”, you figured.

“So, Phil, what can you tell me about the Loki situation? Is it as Pepper says, is he really here for world domination?”

Phil looked at Pepper with a raised eyebrow, she quickly averted her gaze. Phil couldn't help wondering just how much Tony had told her. Knowing Tony Stark, she probably knew everything. He sighed at this realization, no point holding back now.

As the three of you ate, Phil filled you in on everything that's happened since you went missing. The tesseract, what they suspected Loki was planning, confirming Pepper's suspicions of world domination. The team was now on their way back to the Helicarrier, which was basically a flying secret base, with Loki.

You couldn't believe all that had happened in the three weeks you'd, essentially, been asleep. You felt horrible. All the worry you had put Steve and the others through, all because you got mad and couldn't keep your emotions in check.

Once Phil had gone over everything and you'd all finished eating, he stood up and looked at you.

“We had best be going. I hadn't planned on being gone this long.”

You looked to Pepper and gave her a grateful smile, “Thank you for all your help and I'm sorry for any inconvenience or trouble finding me, has put you through.”

“No trouble at all. I'm just glad you're back. Now they'll be able to put all their focus into dealing with Loki.” She smiled as she reached down and grabbed something before standing up and walking over to you. “I figured you probably wouldn't have time to make it back to your apartment, so I packed a bag for you to take.”

You looked at it, then at her, surprised at how thoughtful of a gesture it was and also how Pepper really did plan for everything. Tony really was lucky to have her working for him.

“Thanks again. Hopefully I'll be seeing you soon.”

“I look forward to it.” She smiled, reaching out to give you a hug, which you gladly returned. She let go and you began to follow Phil to the door, before a thought occurred to you and you had to ask before you left.

“One question before I leave though, you both keep implying that the entire Avenger's team has been looking for me since I went missing, but the only one I really know, is Steve. I don't understand why the rest of them would be so concerned?”

Pepper and Phil both smiled at you, but it was Phil who spoke first.

“You really don't see it, do you?” He asked, not really giving you a chance to answer. “They see you as a part of the team, a very integral part of the team. You may not work with them directly, with the exception of the Captain, but you've helped them all out countless times. They've all relied on the information you gather, to help them with their missions. You have this uncanny ability to dig up crucial information that no one else can seem to find. I can't count how many times that information has been the difference between life and death for them. Like I said, as far as they're concerned, you're one of them.”

“Wow, I guess I just never thought about it like that. I was always so concerned with just doing my job the best way I could. I mean, I knew the work I did was important, I guess I just didn't realize how much they relied on me to get that information for them. I just assumed anyone could do what I do.” You were still shocked by Phil's words. You honestly just thought of yourself as just another peon, a grunt who could be easily replaced at any time. You had heard both Phil and Fury praise you for the information you were able to gather, you really just thought that's what they said to everyone.

“I don't know how you do it, but there is no one in all of S.H.E.I.L.D. who can get information like you can. I really hope you pick an apprentice or a hundred of them, to pass your techniques on to.” Phil teased.

You gave a short laugh, trying not to be overly emotional about how highly you were thought of.

“And Tony really misses your snarky emails.” Pepper offered.

You had forgotten about those. Almost daily, Iron Man himself would send you an email about some invention or idea or prototype asking you to find out if something similar had been done before. You figured he was just too lazy and full of self importance to look it up himself. But you always did it for him and always on your own personal time, then you'd send back a smart ass reply with whatever you had found.

“We'd better get going, Director Fury has been blowing up my phone demanding me to bring you in.”

“All right, thanks again, Pepper. I'm sure I'll be seeing you soon.” You said with a smile and wave as you turned and followed Phil to the elevator.

 

Pepper followed the two of you to the door and watched as you both got on the elevator. She watched as the doors closed and the numbers above begin to increase, then she pulled her phone out of her pocket and made a call.

“Hey, Tony. Yes, they're on their way now. Just don't tell Steve. She's not ready to answer any questions about where she's been and you better not bug her about it either. I'm serious, Tony, drop it.” and with that, she hung up the phone before Tony could say anything else to her.

 

 

Removing the phone from his ear, Tony looked around the plane everyone was present, besides Bruce, but that was fine since he'd never met you before anyway. He wanted to tell Natsha, but figured it was best to wait until they got back, since she was a little busy flying the plane and he was pretty exhausted from his fight with Thor.

Tony looked around at the others when his eyes landed on Loki, who was just staring at him with a wicked grin across his face.

 

Once they landed, he pulled Natasha off to the side and waited for the others to go inside.

“What's going on, Stark?” she asked, curious as to why he would hold her back.

“Agent (l/n)'s been found.” Natasha's eyes about bugged out of her head and she turned around to see Steve was already inside.

“What, when?” She asked.

“Tonight. Pepper found her at some convenience store in Brooklyn. Phil's on his way back with her now.”

“Did she say where she's been this whole time?”

“No. Pepper says she doesn't want to talk about it and we shouldn't force the issue.” Tony said, he had this look on his face, as if he was deep in thought.

“Well, that doesn't sound suspicious at all.”

“I don't like it either. Her vanishing act was to close to Loki's arrival.”

“You don't think she's working with him, do you?” Natasha asked.

“I don't know. I'd like to think not, but,”

“Yea, it's to convenient. Come on, we better get inside.” Natasha said, heading for the door the others had already walked through. Tony followed her, still thinking about why you wouldn't want to tell them where you've been.

 

“Avengers, come to the briefing area now.” Fury's voice echoed through the carrier

Tony and Natasha looked at each other and gave a slight nod, before making their way to the briefing area. They knew exactly what this meeting was about.


	8. 7: Like a band-aid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some quick filler, to prolong the anticipation for the reunion!

The ride to the helicarrier was quiet. Phil didn't say much, giving you time to think about things. The only thing you thought about the entire ride, were his words about your place on the team. You had no idea how much trust they put in your intel. They knew that you would never leave anything out or do anything to jeopardize their safety. Perhaps it was ok for you to put the same amount of trust in them. Maybe you could tell them you were Birdie and that you were so afraid of being turned over to the authorities, you felt you needed to hide it from them. None of them were born mutants, they either developed their skills and abilities or got them by accident.

The guilt from keeping this from them for so long was starting to gnaw at you. They deserved better from you. You had their trust, you decided that it was time they had yours. That was it then. You were going to tell them, all of them, including Phil and the Director. You were going to make yourself more vulnerable than you had ever been in your entire life. You were going to trust them with your secret.

 

“There it is.” Phil said, pulling you from your thoughts.

“Whoa.” was all you could manage to say, and even then, it was more of a whisper. You would have thought it impossible for something of that size to be able to fly through the air.

“Impressive, isn't it?” Phil smiled, looking over to see your reaction, you just nodded in response.

“Once we land, I've been instructed to take you to your quarters. Fury has decided that everyone should get a good nights sleep before he tells them you've been found.”

“I'm not really that tired and I'd kind of like to get this over with as soon as possible.”

“It's good to hear your voice again, Agent.”

“Director Fury!” you gasped, not expecting to hear his voice come from the speakers of the Quinjet.

“Are you sure you want to do this now?” He asked.

“Yes, sir. They might sleep a little better with one less thing worrying on their minds.”

There was a moment of silence before Fury spoke again.

“Valid point. All right, I will have them assembled in the briefing area by the time you land.”

“Yes sir.” You replied.

“And agent, welcome back. You've been missed more than you know.”

“Thank you, sir.” and the com went silent.

“You're sure, you're ready.” Phil asked, a slight look of concern across his features.

“No, but, if I'm not ready now, I'm pretty sure I'm not gonna be ready later. Doing this like a band-aid.” You said, sitting back in your seat, with your back straight. You were doing your best to mentally prepare yourself for the onslaught of questions you had no idea how to answer.


	9. 8: Surfaced Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings come to the surface!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short. I could have made it longer, but, I don't now, I kind of like giving stuff like this it's own chapter, the way it breaks up the flow if that makes any sense.

The meeting stopped as Fury answered his phone. He said nothing to whoever was on the other line, just put it back in his pocket and turned to his team.

“I've just been informed of an update in regards to the disappearance of Agent (f/n)(l/n).” Fury stated.

Hearing your name caused Steve to sit up in his chair, a solo action that didn't go unnoticed by Fury. He could only assume that Pepper had told Tony, who in turn, told Natasha. Thor and Bruce had yet to meet you.

“Have they found her? Is she all right?” Steve asked. He looked like he wanted to stand up and shake the information out of Fury.

“I don't know yet. I was just told that there's been an update. Agent Coulson is on his way with it now. I figured we could all receive the update together.” Fury said, as he saw Phil standing in the hallway. He assumed you were standing directly behind, but more than likely standing off to the side. Phil must have been in the hall when he called.

“So, what did you find out?” Steve asked after he turned to see what Fury was looking at and saw Phil standing there. He felt as though his heart was trying to beat it's way out of his chest, the drumming in is ears almost too loud to hear what Coulson was going to say. The others just sat there and watched.

Steve didn't hear a word Coulson said, he barley even registered the hand movement. Phil had reached to his left grabbing something that Steve couldn't see. Everything seemed to be playing out in slow motion as Phil stepped into the room and off to the right, as he pulled the thing he had reached to the left for, into the room.

The minute she stepped into the room and his brain verified it was all real, he sucked in a breath and everything just stopped. There were no sounds and he could no longer feel his heart beating.

After three weeks of sleepless nights and blaming himself for her disappearance, there she stood. Looking exactly as she had the last time he'd seen her. There were no bruises or scaring or injury of any kind. She did look a little thinner, but nothing drastic that would warrant worrying over. Her cheeks were still plump, her skin still glowing, her eyes still bright and her lips still full and the same shade of pink. That's when it hit him. Just how important she was to him, how much he cared, how much she meant to him, but most importantly, how much he loved her. He couldn't believe he never registered it before and he was truly upset with himself for coming to that realization, only after she'd been missing and found.

 

Steve Rogers was in love with (f/n)(l/n).


	10. 9: More Important Than You Think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're reunited with Steve and meet the rest of the avengers! Most you've known about, but had never actually met in person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the last chapter was so short, I decided to give you 2 chapters in one day!!!
> 
> Also, I've had a realization with this story!! I can't wait to reveal the surprise!!!!

He was completely oblivious to all the eyes that were on him. The only thing that mattered were the pair that weren't on him. Hers.

He watched, still in slow motion, as she blinked and her head finally started to turn towards him. Once her eyes met his, she smiled.

God, how he had missed that smile.

She looked down, breaking eye contact and everything went back to normal for Steve.

“Hi, Captain.” she said, her tone to melancholic for his liking.

Before she or anyone else could say another word, his arms were around her and his face was buried in her neck. Why was he just now noticing how good she smelled? How comforting it was to wrap his arms around her. How right it felt to hold her.

All the things he had taken for granted and didn't realize that he loved, began to run through his mind as he held her. The way her eyes lit up when they met his. The smile that greeted him when he returned from a mission. The concern when he would come back hurt. The way she laughed at what she referred to as his “dad jokes”. How she never made him feel stupid for not knowing something. How patient she was when teaching him something new. How gentle and nurturing she was after his visits with Peggy. He felt a slight pang of guilt at the thought of betraying Peggy, then remembered that Peggy told him to move on with his life, don't dwell on the “what could have's”, but to live for the “what could be's”. He was positive that Peggy would approve of you. You were strong and dedicated, determined and had a drive that rivaled Peggy's, even if you tried to hide them, he still saw all of it.

He saw it the first time he had ever met you. How you had spent so much time, without even being asked, just trying to find out about his friends for him. How you knew exactly who he was looking for when he was flipping through the files and the fact that you had kept it separate, knowing he'd want to see her's first. Why did it have to take you disappearing for three weeks before he realized his feelings? Why did he always have to be so clueless about women? But, most importantly, why couldn't he go back to the day you had disappeared and stop you from leaving.

She just hung there in his arms, her toes reaching to the middle of his shins. Saying she was surprised by his reaction, would be an understatement. She expected him to be angry with her, to yell and demand to know where she had been. She never expected this, to have his grip tighten around her and hear him repeating into her neck, “Please be real. Please don't disappear. Please.” Her heart shattered and she knew she had to tell them. They deserved that, Steve deserved that.

“You were right, Man of Iron, she is attractively plump!” Thor boomed, after what he deemed to be to long of a silence and completely oblivious to the intimacy of the reunion before him. During the intimate moment with Steve, Thor had asked who you were, Tony had told him you were is pleasantly plump babysitter.

And with a collective groan, the moment was broken. Steve, realizing the compromising position he had put the both of you in, quickly let go and took a step back. Not expecting to just be dropped, you weren't ready when Steve let go. Luckily, Phil was close enough behind you, that he was able to prevent you from falling onto your backside.

“Thanks.” You smiled up at Phil, grateful he was there to save you from a very undignified landing.

“Pleasantly.” Tony said, his elbow on the table and his head in his hand. Thor looked at him, confused.

“I said she was pleasantly plump, not attractively plump.” he groaned.

“Well, I find her attractively plump.” Thor beamed as he stood up and walked over to you.

You stared up at him, thankful for the support of Phil, who was still standing behind you, his hands on your shoulders. You swallowed hard as you looked up at him, his smile almost blinding. His words finally hitting you, you could feel the blush washing over your face.

“It is an honor to meet you, Lady Agent (f/n)(l/n). I am Thor Odinson, Prince of Asgard.” he said, with a bow as he reached for your hand and kissed the back of it. Your breath hitched at his actions, never in your life, have you ever been greeted in such a dignified fashion. You could only imagine how red your face was, it did feel like it was on fire after all.

He stood back up, still smiling at you, your hand still in his. You had no idea how to react, so when Tony came up behind him and slapped the back of his head, you were grateful.

“It's just (f/n), you blond gorilla. Hey, kiddo. Welcome back, glad to see you're all in once piece.” Tony said, reaching out to give you a hug, which you gladly accepted.

“I apologize, Lady (f/n). Your Midgardian names and titles are most confusing at times.” Tony just rolled his eyes and you couldn't help but smile. Turning his attention back to you, he said,

“Hope you're ready to start working. You've got three weeks of emails waiting for your reply.” He smirked and you couldn't help but laugh. You were so grateful that none of them had asked about what happened and where you'd been. You were pretty sure you had Pepper to thank for that, and you were glad that she didn't listen and told Tony you had been found.

“I will get right on that.” you smiled.

Next to welcome you back, was Natasha. Her greeting was much more reserved than the others had been. She held out her hand, which you gladly accepted, and she smiled.

“Welcome back. Your absence has definitely been missed.” She shot a quick look at Steve, who was standing a fair distance away, arms folded across his chest and avoiding watching the entire situation in front of him. He was slightly jealous of your reaction to Thor's greeting, and trying hard not to show it.

You followed her gaze, then looked back to her and nodded, understanding what she meant. Steve had missed you and just as you knew he would, blamed himself for your disappearance

You were surprised to see Dr. Banner standing behind her with a bashful smile.

“It's nice to finally meet you, I've heard a lot of good things.” He said, offering you his hand, just as Natasha had done, again, you happily accepted it.

“Thanks.”

“From what I understand, I have you to thank for finding me.”

You gave him a guilty smile. It had been you who'd kept tabs on him since he went underground and you who had given Natasha the overly detailed report on what to possibly expect when finding him.

“All right, that's enough of the pleasantries. We have a serious problem that we need to get back to.” Fury said, his deep commanding voice demanding everyone's attention.

“My brother.” Thor sighed.

“Yes, you're brother.”

“Sir, before we get to that, I actually have something I'd like to say.” You interrupted.

Now, all eyes were on you and you were beginning to second guess your decision.

Furry looked at you and nodded, giving the go ahead to say what it was that you needed to say.

“It's about my disappearance.” you said, taking a deep breath, and you saw how everyone stiffened, and were fully focused on you, especially Steve.

“Sir, we have a situation.” You recognized the voice of Agent Maria Hill.

“Go ahead.” Fury replied, turning to look at her, slight irritation in his voice.

“It's the prisoner, sir. He says he wants a magazine or something.” Fury sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “All right, I'm on my way. I'm sorry Agent (l/n), you'll have to fill us in later. You're all dismissed.”

“I would like to accompany you if I may.” Thor said as Fury walked by him. Fury just nodded and kept walking.

“I'd like you all to come with me.” Tony said leaving the room. You watched as Bruce, Natasha and Steve followed him, hoping to be of some help, you followed as well.

“What's up Tony?” Steve asked once they entered the science lab.

“Thought you'd all be interested in watching their little interaction.” Tony smiled pulling his phone out of his pocket and projecting an image into the air.

“Is that Loki?” You asked, looking at the man pacing back and forth behind a glass wall.

“The one and only. Wait, how do you know about Loki?” Tony said, his eyebrow raised suspiciously.

“Pepper filled me in. He doesn't look so tough.” you said more to yourself, than the others.

“True, but he sure loves the sound of his own voice.” Natasha said, glaring at the pacing Loki.

“Yea, but so does Tony.” You smirked, looking up at her.

“I'm hurt!” Tony gasped, clutching at his heart.

“So, what is he after?” You asked, ignoring Tony and looking back at the screen with Loki.

“He wants the Tesseract and since this is where it is, we assume that's why he allowed himself to be caught.”

You looked up at him, then to Natasha, Tony and finally Steve, they all had their eyes glued to the projection in front of them. You were curious about this Loki. What reason could he possibly have for wanting to be captured? Trying to process everything, you turned your head back to the projection.

***

“Finally!” Loki groaned, throwing his head back, over exaggerating his frustration with having to wait.

“What is it you need, Brother.” Thor asked in a less than friendly tone.

“What? Are you not happy to see me, Brother?” Loki sneered.

“I'm here. What was so important that you demanded my attention.” Fury demanded.

“Ah, yes. That.” Loki said calmly, as if he had not just been pacing back and forth and glaring at his brother.

“Yes, that. So, what is it?” Fury asked.

“I require sustenance.” He said, giving the friendliest smile he could muster.

“You have got to be kidding me!” Fury yelled, then turned and stormed out of the room.

“Brother, please do not test their patience more than you already do.” Thor said, his tone much gentler and almost pleading.

“I will test whoever's patience I please. Am I not Loki? Prince of Asgard?” He crowed.

“Brother, please. Why are you doing this?” Thor asked, walking closer to the glass cage.

“Because it amuses me.” He smirked.

“What happened to you?” Thor asked, placing his hand on the glass that separated him from his brother. Confusing Thor's look of concern with one of pity, Loki instantly became enraged.

“WHAT HAPPENED TO ME? NO, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?”

“Brother, please, calm down!” Thor urged.

“I WILL DO NO SUCH THING! I AM LOKI, A PRINCE OF ASGARD AND I WILL DO AS I PLEASE!” Loki yelled, panting as he glared at Thor through the glass.

“Brother, you are not well.” Thor sighed. “I vow to find whatever has lain this illness upon you and destroy it myself.” He said, straightening up and puffing out his chest in a display of prowess. 

Loki just looked at his brother and shook his head. It always amazed him how clueless his brother could be, at that thought, he started laughing. If Thor thought he was ill, he may as well play it up.

Thor had begun to walk away, but stopped halfway to the door when he heard Loki's laugh. He turned and saw Loki with a wicked grin.

“You are always so clueless, brother.” Loki said and turned his back to Thor. Thor sighed and left to head back to the briefing room, to join the other Avengers.

***

“What kind of game is he playing?” you asked, again, more to yourself than the others.

“The world conquering kind.” Tony answered, pushing a button on his phone and the projection disappearing.

You stood up and began to pace, worrying your bottom lip between your teeth, going over what you knew about the situation with Loki. Steve had seen you do this many times when you were researching for mission reports. He smiled, relieved that you could fall back into your habits so easily. Not knowing what had happened to you and assuming the worst, was just eating him up inside. He wanted, more than anything, to pull you off to the side and ask what it was you were going to tell the group. Not wanting to disturb your thought process, he thought it best to wait and let you tell them on your terms.

Just as he was about to leave and go back to his room, you stopped and looked straight ahead, he knew that meant you were done thinking. Curious to know what you had come up with, he was surprised when all you did was ask where the kitchen was and once hearing the directions, you left.

“What is she doing?” Bruce asked, staring at the door you had just run through.

“I don't know, but I've learned it's best not to get in her way when she's like this.” Steve chuckled.

“You don't think she's going to make something for Loki, then go see him, do you?” Natasha asked.

They all looked at her, that thought never having even crossed their minds. Tony quickly reached for his phone and pulled up the security feed again, just like that, they were back to watching Loki pace back and forth in his cage.

 

***

A few wrong turns later and you finally managed to make it to the kitchen. Once there, you looked around, relieved that it was empty.

“Now, what does an alien god eat?” you asked yourself. Not wanting to take the time to actually prepare a real meal for him, you settled on some fresh fruits with a small variety of cheeses and bread. You did your best to make everything look presentable on the platter you had found. Standing back to take a look at it, you quickly realized he might like something to wash it all down. Not finding anything that might suit his tastes, you grabbed a few boxes of grape juice and a couple bottles of water.

“Well, that's as good as it gets, I suppose.” You smiled at your somewhat presentable tray. You knew it would never be acceptable for a real catering service, but right now, you didn't care. You just needed an excuse to get in there and talk to Loki.

Putting the drinks in the pockets of your sweater, you grabbed the platter, but before you could make your way to the cell they were holding him in, you realized that you had forgotten to ask for directions. So, you decided you'd just back track and hope you ran into a guard that could tell you how to get there.

It took longer than expected, but you finally managed to find a guard, who was, to your relief, actually able to show you where they were holding Loki.

“I'm surprised the Director is letting him be fed. He can be less than friendly to prisoners.”

“Oh, I know. I used to be his assistant.”

“Wait, are you Agent (l/n)?” he asked. Surprised the man knew your man, you just nodded.

“I was beginning to think you were an urban legend of sorts.” He chuckled, before continuing, “I'd actually like to tell you, thank you.”

This caused you to stop and just stare at him. Why was this total stranger thanking you? And why did he know who you were?

He stopped, noticing you weren't following him anymore and looked back at you with a big smile. He saw your confusion, and wasn't surprised by it at all.

“Yea, see my wife used to be a field agent and she went out on her last mission a few years ago, before she left, she was handed a new intel report. The guy that gave it to her said it was from you. You were still Director Fury's assistant at that time. She showed me the note that you'd attached to the report when she got back. I guess you had gone over the report after Fury had approved it and something just wasn't sitting right with you. So, you stayed up all night going through it, digging and researching. You found intel that the others had missed. Because of your report, she came back alive. You had discovered that the terrorist cell she was going after, was more active and much larger than the first report said. Because of that, they were ready, they had all the people and equipment they needed. There were no surprise ambushes. She said the terrorists were surprised by how many agents we sent in. I guess they knew we were coming, the guy that created the original mission report was a mole.”

“I remember now. He claimed they had kidnapped his family and were holding them hostage. I did a little digging and found he had no family. His family had been killed by the terrorists he was working for when he was just a kid, leaving him an orphan. I never trusted him to begin with, there was always something about him that just didn't sit right. A gut feeling you know?” 

“Yea, and thanks to you, my family survived.” He smiled when you looked up at him with a puzzled look.

“A few weeks after she came back, we found out my wife was pregnant with our eldest daughter. If you hadn't trusted that gut feeling of your's, I wouldn't be the lucky man I am today.”

This is not something you had expected to hear today, or ever, for that matter. You were speechless, you had no idea what to say, you weren't even sure if you'd fully be able to process it.

“We even named her after you, you know, since without you, she never would have been born.”

Now you truly were speechless, what did you say to hearing something like that. The man just laughed at you.

“Would you like to see a picture?” he asked, you looked to where is hand went and nodded as he pulled out his cell phone. He hit the home button and right there on the lock screen, was a beautiful brunette and a laughing toddler.

“This is an old photo, I think she was four here, she's eight now. Her favorite story is the one about you saving her and her mom. She says you're her favorite superhero.” He laughed and you couldn't stop the tears that fell down your cheeks. You felt like such a fony. A fraud. Like you had been living a lie your entire life. You had no right to have that beautiful girl named after you. You weren't the hero, her mother was, you were just the lying, fraud that happened to redo the mission specs that her mother went out on.

Upon seeing your tears, the soldier got flustered and nervous.

“Shit, don't cry, I'm sorry. Just please, don't cry, my wife will kill me if she finds out I upset you.” he said, he flailed his arms, not sure if he should put them on your shoulder or your back, or use them to try and hug you. Looking at him, you gave a short laugh and shook your head. Holding the food tray in one hand, you used the other to dry your tears.

“No, I'm not upset. These are happy tears. I'm just so humbled that you would bestow such a high honor upon me. God, now, I sound just like Thor.” You laughed, causing the soldier next to you to relax and chuckle as well. “Thank you.” You said, wiping your eyes again and doing your best to regain your composure. “You have no idea how much this means to me and how you've helped to open my eyes.”

“Open your eyes?” he asked as the two of you began walking again.

“You'll see soon enough.” You smiled and he just nodded.

“My wife and daughter will kill me if I don't take advantage of this opportunity, but, would you be interested in joining us for dinner some time? I know you're busy with Avenger's stuff and I heard you were missing for a while. But, when things calm down and go back to some semblance of normalcy, we'd love to have you join us.” He smiled down at you and again, you were surprised by his actions. His question warming you to your very core, you knew there was only one answer for his question.

“I'd be honored to.”

The two of you spent the rest of the short walk talking about his wife and daughter, you also realized you never asked for his name, you also made it a point to give him your cell number, so when things quieted down again, he could invite you over for dinner.

“Here we are.” he said, stopping in front of an unmarked door. “Would you like me to stay outside, in case you need anything?” He offered.

“No, I'll be fine. He is locked inside a giant fish bowl after all.” you smiled.

“All right, but if you do need help, on the control console, there should be a bright yellow button with what looks like a megaphone on it. That's the emergency button. If anything happens and he becomes a threat, you push that button.” He said in a firm, strict tone. He wanted to make sure you knew what to do if the worst were to happen.

“A megaphone?” you asked and his stern composure broke.

“Yea, I guess S.H.I.E.L.D. wanted to use something that outsiders wouldn't think of as a panic button. They wanted them to think that it would patch them in to the ship wide com systems, but in reality, they'd be letting us know exactly where they are.”

“Makes sense when you think about it that way. Thanks again, Dan. You'd better get back to your post before someone realizes your gone.”

“Will do, take care, (f/n).” You waved as you watched him walk away and turn the corner.

Taking a deep breath to calm your nerves, you pushed the button that would open the door. You were relieved that it wasn't locked.

Hearing the door open, Loki stood from where he had been sitting on the floor and walked towards the front of the cell. He was surprised to see you standing in the doorway, looking around as if you were making sure it was safe to enter. He gave you a thorough once over, noticing that there was something odd about you. Then he realized what it was, you were hiding something, something big. He couldn't wait to find out what it was.

“And just who might you be?” he practically purred as he looked at you.

***

“Looks like you were right, Nat, she did take him some food, and a pretty generous meal at that.” Tony said, sitting up when he saw you enter the room. The others had just been sitting around the room, waiting to see if you were going to show, you had taken longer than anticipated. Now, they were all seated around Tony, their eyes on the projected screen in front of them.

***

 

“I heard Director Fury mumbling something about needing to feed the prisoner, so, I brought you something. It's not much and I'm not sure what aliens eat, but I figured you can't go wrong with some fruit and cheese.” You said, slipping back into the meek and quiet version of yourself, that you presented to new people you met.

“You're lying.”

“No. He really did say something about feeding you. I wasn't sure what you'd like to drink and it might be kinda warm since I got lost on my way here, but I did bring some grape juice and some water for you. Though, looking at your accommodations, maybe I shouldn't have. Is there a bathroom hiding in there or do they have to escort you out when you have to go?” you asked, doing everything you could to avoid making eye contact. “Sorry, I'm rambling aren't I? I tend to ramble when I get nervous.”

“LIES!” he yelled and slapped his hand against the glass. This startled you, causing you to jump and look up at him, you weren't prepared for that kind of a reaction from him.

“Just who do you think you're talking to?” He smirked, now that he had your full attention and could assess you a little better.

You made to look around nervously before replying, “Um, Loki, Prince of Asgard?”

He chuckled at your reply, enjoying the game you were playing with him.

“You're not wrong, but you should also be aware that it's impossible to tell an untruth to the God of Lies and not have him catch you in it.”

Well, shit.

Looks like you were going to have to go with plan B on this one.

“Fair enough.” You said, setting the tray on a table next to the cell and walking back over to the control console.

“Now, tell me, what are you really doing here?” he asked.

“Well, I wasn't lying about bringing food for you.” you answered, searching for something specific on the console.

“Is it laced with some kind of poison?” He asked.

“No. It's perfectly safe to eat.” you replied as you continued your search.

“Did you come to bask in the presence of a God?” He smirked, but it quickly turned into a glare when he heard you laugh.

“If I wanted to do that, I could have just gone to Thor. He seems like he'd appreciate a good basking.” you smiled. Loki was not enjoying this part of the game. You were supposed to fear him, to tremble in his presence, but instead, you mocked him and laughed, but worst of all, you had said his brother's name in his presence, and fondly, at that.

“I doubt I am lucky enough to think that you are going to let me out.” he said, calming himself to try and get the upper hand.

“I'm pretty sure the only kind of luck you have, is the bad kind.” and your face lit up upon seeing what you were looking for.

***

“What is she doing?” Steve asked, staring at the projection. None of them had any clue as to what you could possibly be looking for.

“I don't know, but be ready to run at the first sign of trouble.” Tony said, adjusting himself so he was now sitting on the edge of his seat.

“Guys, I think this is your sign.” Bruce said, pointing as you looked up at the camera and flashed it a mischievous smile, before it went to complete static.

“Shit!” Was all Tony said before following Steve and Natasha out of the room.

“I'm just gonna wait here.” Bruce yelled after them.


	11. 10: Playing the Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh-oh, Loki know's you're hiding something and really wants to know what it is. The other Avengers are concerned about your motives and only grow more suspicious of you.........

“There we go. Thought it would be nicer if our little chat was private.” You smiled, walking back to where you had set the food.

“Ah, you shut down their electronic eyes and ears.” He smirked, the game was getting interesting again, now to find out your secret.

“Exactly. So anything you say, is just between the two of us.” Loki watched as you picked up the food and walked over to a another device that was attached to the cell wall. He watched as you entered some code and a window slid open.

“Like I said, I brought the food for you, so take it.” you placed the tray in the open window.

He just stood there staring at you, evaluating what you might be planning.

“Look, I said I didn't do anything to the food, and I meant it. You should know that I'm not lying about it, right, oh mighty God of Lies.” you couldn't help but mock him and smile as he glared at you. “If you don't want it, that's fine.” You said as you began to remove the tray.

“I never said I didn't want it.” He said and you stopped. You waited for him take the tray before pushing a button and watching as the window closed.

“Why do you give something without asking for anything in turn? Do you not understand the basic rules of interrogation?” Loki asked, smelling one of the grapes from the tray, before popping it in his mouth. Satisfied that you had been telling the truth, he began to eat some of the other items on the tray.

“No, I do. I just figured you'd be a little more open to our little discussion if I was nice to you.” You shrugged as you moved around to the front of the cell.

“Is this the 'Kill them with kindness' tactic, then?” he asked, following you to the front of the cell.

“Nope.” You smiled, popping the 'P' as you spoke.

“Then what game are you playing at? I will admit, I am not familiar with this one.”

“No game, Loki. Just an exchange of information, is all.” At this, his eyebrows perked up.

“You assume you have knowledge I seek.” He smirked, setting the tray on the ground, giving you his full and undivided attention.

“Well, what do you want to know?” You asked, crossing your arms across your chest.

“I want to know what your big lie is.” his smirk only getting bigger.

“Enough to trade information?” you asked.

“Possibly, but I doubt the the answers I seek are equivalent to the answers you seek.”

“I just want one simple answer.”

“What would that be?” he asked, his curiosity getting the better of him

“Where's Hawkeye?” You asked in a firm tone.

“The Archer? Out of everything you could have possibly asked, you ask about him?” Loki could barley contain his laughter. You were amusing indeed, beneath him, but amusing, non the less.

“That's it. You tell me what I want to know and I will answer all your questions.”

“Oh, you are an amusing little human aren't you? Fine, I'll tell you. The Archer is safe at my base of operations.”

“Which is where?” You asked,

“Ah, ah, ah. You said just one simple answer and I'd be able to ask all I wanted.” He smirked upon seeing you scowl. You were kicking yourself for not choosing your words better.

“Fine. What do you want to know?” you sighed, not wanting to go back on your word and be accused of lying again.

“What are you hiding?” He smiled. You returned his smile with a glare. You didn't want to tell him everything right off the bat, you wanted to try and give him as vague an answer as he gave you.

“I'm waiting.” he hummed.

“Something about my physiology.” You smiled and his smile grew, he was definitely interested in playing this game.

“Very well.” he said, as he began pacing, alternating between looking at you and looking at the floor. “It just occurred to me that you seem to have a slight advantage.”

“My girlish charm?” you asked, looking at him coyly while batting your eyelashes.

“You know my name, but I do not know yours.”

“(f/n).” you sighed.

“The missing agent?” he perked up at the possibility.

“One and the same. How did you know about that?”

“I have the hearing of a God and sounds travel. Does your disappearance have anything to do with your secret?” He asked. You saw no reason not to answer his question truthfully.

“Yes.”

“Do your friends know this?”

“Not yet, you started throwing your little temper tantrum before I had a chance to tell them.”

“You have my sincerest apologies. Though, I am excited about the potential of finding out before they do.”

“If you want to do that, you'd better start asking. Pretty sure they'll be here any second now. See, when I disconnected the surveillance system, Tony and the others were watching. I knew they'd come running as soon as they lost the feed. So, you'd better hurry and start asking.” You smiled.

“(F/N).” you heard Steve yell from the other side of the door.

“Looks like your time is just about up.” You said, walking back to the window and opening it once again. Loki walked back over to it, curious as to why you would be doing it again. You looked at the door, Steve alternating between calling your name and punching the door. You heard the door begin to buckle under the continuous hits.

“I bet he didn't tape his knuckles first.” You smiled, thinking of how he had wrapped your knuckles the last time you saw him. Loki just looked at you curiously.

You reached into your pockets and pulled out the boxes of grape juice and the water. Loki watched as you put your hand into the window and offered them to him. He was suspicious of your actions, but reached for the beverages anyway. Once is fingers brushed against your palm, your flashed him a wicked grin, dropped the drinks, grabbed his wrist and pulled it through the window, slamming Loki against the cell wall in the process.

“STEVE, HELP!” You yelled, making it sound like you were under duress, all while smiling at Loki.

“What are you doing?!” He hissed, trying to pull his arm away from you.

“Looks like you were only able to find out part of my secret before the others. Now, come on, we've gotta make this look good” you winked, before putting your back against the glass and wrapping his arm around your neck. Doing your best to make it look like he was trying to strangle you. Thinking of the soldier who had helped you find your way to Loki's cell and the story he told you of his family, your eyes began to fill with tears.

Looking at the door, you knew it would only last one or two more hits before Steve managed to break through.

Seeing tears in your eyes, Loki realized what exactly you were doing.

“You clever little wench!” He was cut off by the sound of the door being ripped off, before he could say more.

Still keeping a firm grip on Loki's arm, you hoped it looked like he was really trying to strangle you and not you keeping his arm in place. You kicked your legs and feigned pulling at his arm.

Steve's eyes landed on you and Loki.

“(f/n)!” he yelled as he ran towards you. Not wanting him to get too close of a look, you let go of Loki's arm and fell to your knees, coughing and gasping for breath as if he had actually been strangling you. Loki stumbled back, catching himself before he could fall.

“Are you all right?” Steve asked, kneeling down beside you, his hand rubbing up and down your back, trying to get a look at your face to make sure you really were fine. You nodded and gave him a weak smile.

“What were you thinking?” He asked.

“I want to know why you shut down the surveillance in this room.” Tony asked, clearly angry with you.

“Tony, not now.” Steve said, helping you up.

“No, it's fine, Steve. I'm sorry, Tony. I figured if I turned it all off, he might be a little more willing to talk to me.” You did your best to make your voice sound scratchy and strained.

“What were you trying to get out of him, exactly?” Tony asked, anger still evident in his tone.

“I wanted to know where Clint was. I just kept thinking about how horrible it was that I was missing and then shortly after, he went missing. I was hoping Loki would tell me where he was.” You said, doing your best to avoid eye contact, easily slipping back into your shy persona.

“And you used the premise of needing to feed him to get yourself in.” Natasha added, and you nodded.

“I'm sorry. I guess I just wasn't thinking straight.”

“What were you trying to do? Kill him with kindness?” Tony asked, only getting more irritated with the situation the longer they were standing there, but trying to keep his tone level.

“Yes, it sounds stupid, I know, but,”

“No, buts. You've only been back for a few hours and you're already trying to get yourself killed! Do you have a death wish or something?” Tony was finding it harder and harder to stay calm.

“All right, Tony, that's enough! She already apologized, so leave it alone.” Steve said, pulling you to his chest. You turned your head so you could look at Loki. He was just standing there, watching and assessing the entire scene that played out before him. Seeing movement from your direction, he looked at you and could only smile as you stuck your tongue out at him.

“So, did you?” Tony asked and you turned to look at him, not sure what he was asking.

“Did you find out where Clint is?” He repeated.

“Sort of. He said he's at his base of operations.”

“Which is where?” Tony sighed.

“That's the part I wasn't able to find out.”

“So you almost got yourself killed for nothing?” Tony asked, his voice sounding almost defeated.

“At least we know Clint's alive.” Steve added.

“Don't worry, you'll be reunited with your Archer soon enough.” Loki smirked, not taking his eyes off you.

“No one asked you, peanut gallery.” Tony snapped.

“Just know that when you are reunited with him, she will disappear once again.”

You didn't know what Loki was talking about. You had no plans of leaving again. In fact, you were planning on telling them everything.

“Don' listen to him (f/n). You're not going anywhere.” Steve said, pulling you away from the cell and towards the door.

“I know.” You said, looking back at Loki. The smile he gave you sent chills down your spine and made you very uncomfortable.

“See you soon, (f/n).” he smirked as Steve led you out of the room.

“What did you mean when you said we'd see Clint again?” Natasha asked, walking up to Loki.

“Don't worry, you won't have to wait too much longer.” He said, before turning his back to her and walking to the other side of the cell.

“I don't like it.” Tony whispered before turning and walking out of the room.

 

Natasha stayed behind to talk to Loki further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, kinda nice to write the reader a little more confident. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and sorry if it's not going the way some of you thought or hoped, in all honesty, it's kind of gone where I wasn't expecting it to, but, I promise the end of this story, will have a twist, that I hope I haven't hinted too much at!
> 
> I'm not very good at surprises, so, I really hope I'm successful with this one!
> 
> Also, I'm sorry if the flow starts to change after this chapter. I had to go back an rewatch the first Avengers movie, because there was A LOT I didn't remember. I've gone back and edited them, but I think I need to do some more editing to the next chapters. I also had to go back and make alterations to previous chapters so it would fit with the movie better. I still altered things to fit to my story, but I also tried to keep the major points of the movie in tact.
> 
> Either way, I hope you enjoy and constructive criticism is always welcome, and your comments are always appreciated!


	12. 11: Back to Sharing a Living Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After you being gone for three weeks, Steve isn't going to let you out of his sight, even when you sleep
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry, no smut, here.

“What made you think he'd tell you where Clint was?” Steve asked, escorting you somewhere new, his arm still around your shoulders, which didn't go unnoticed by you.

“I don't know. I hoped we'd be able to do a trade of sorts.” you said with a heavy sigh.

“An information trade?” Steve asked and frowned when you nodded. “What information could you know that he would want?”

“I don't know, but, I had to try something.” the guilt of being gone for three weeks was finally starting to weigh on you.

Steve stopped and removed his arm from you, you looked up to see he had stopped in front of a door.

“Is this my room?” you asked.

He gave you a gentle smile before opening the door.

“No, it's my room. I didn't know where they were putting you, so I figured I'd just bring you here. I can keep a better eye on you this way.” 

Your eyes went wide as you watched him walk into the room and turn on the lights. Steve wanting to keep an eye on you was definitely something new. He'd never been that concerned with your location before, but then again, you'd never just vanished without a trace for three weeks before, either.

“I'm really sorry, Steve.”

He turned and watched you walk into his room, your head hung down in shame.

“What for?”

“Just disappearing like that, I didn't mean to and I really want to tell you why.” the formation of tears, making your eyes burn. The last thing you wanted to do was cry in front of Steve.

“Shhhh, it's ok.” He tried to sooth you as he pulled you into a hug, much gentler than the one earlier.

“I just feel like a worthless, piece of shit! You guys have been dealing with my vanishing act, then Loki's attack and his kidnapping of Clint. I just feel like such a horrible person, right now! I don't deserve everyone's kindness.” you couldn't hold back the tears any longer, the reality of everything finally hitting you.

“Don't think like that, (f/n). You're not worthless. You did manage to find out if Clint is still alive, even Fury hasn't been able to get a straight answer out of him.” He said, kissing the top of your head.

“Come on, you got him to tell us Clint would be returned very soon. That's something, at least.”

“Remember what else he said?” Steve had to think for a minute.

“He said, that when Clint was back, I was gonna be gone again. Does that mean he plans on kidnapping me too?” Steve didn't like that thought.

“If that is his plan, we'll just have to make sure you're safely hidden and he can't find you. It is a pretty big carrier.” He smiled, doing his best to reassure you. “Now come on, it's late and I'm sure Fury will have us back in the briefing room before we know it. Not to mention, it's been a pretty emotional reunion for all of us.” he finally removed his arms from you, leaving you feeling cold. You watched as he walked over to the bed and began turning down the blankets.

“You have to be exhausted, so why don't you try to get a little sleep.” He stood up and stepped away from the bed.

“Where will you sleep?” You asked, looking around the room and not seeing another bed.

“In this chair so I can make sure you stay safe.” he said, pointing to a chair on the other side of the bed's night stand.

“No, Steve, this is your room. You should sleep in the bed. I'll call Fury and find out where my room is.” The last thing you wanted to do was inconvenience Steve.

“Absolutely not. You've been gone for three weeks and I'm not letting you out of my sight.” He said, walking over to you, grabbing your arm and pulling you towards the bed.

“Steve.....” you tried to protest, but it wasn't very firm. In reality, you wanted to fall asleep in Steve's bed, of course, you also wanted Steve to be in the bed with you.

“Not another word about it, now get in.” With the stern look he was giving you, the last thing you wanted to do was argue with him. With a defeated sigh, you climbed into the bed and let Steve tuck you in. Satisfied that you would stay warm, you watched as he walked over to the plush chair and sat down.

“Now sleep.”

“Can I tell you about why I was gone, first?” you asked, trying to stifle your yawn.

“You can tell me all about it when you wake up. I've waited three weeks, I think I can wait a few more hours. Now go to sleep.” He smiled as he sat back in the chair and tried to get comfortable.

“Thank you, Steve.” you said, trying to fight the sleep that was overtaking you. You couldn't believe that even after three weeks of sleep, you could still be so utterly exhausted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you all are enjoying it!


	13. 12: Can't be Gone Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Helicarrier is under attack, Loki keeps true to his word, and your secret is finally exposed to Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: 12/28/17  
> I didn't realize that some of Tony's dialog was missing at the end. Apparently using the > < symbols, would make his dialog invisible. I've gone back and fixed it, so It will make more sense now!

You were startled awake when you thrown out of the bed and landed on the floor.

“Steve, what's going on?” you asked, trying to stand up after being jolted awake. You looked to the chair, but Steve wasn't there any more.

“Steve?” you yelled. He must have left while you were still sleeping. You looked at the clock on the night stand and saw that it said 8:00 am. You figured that Steve must have left shortly after you fell asleep.

You were thrown to the side again as you heard another explosion. The ship was under attack!

“Loki!” you gasped, your eyes wide at the realization that this was his escape plan.

Despite his threat, you weren't going to allow him to escape. You weren't going to hide, while your friends risked their lives to save you and everyone else on the ship. 

“If they consider me an Avenger, it's about damn time I started acting like one.” Strengthening your resolve, you got to your feet and ran out the door. You were going to tell them about your powers anyway, what could it hurt if they saw them in use first.

Looking up and down the corridor, you were trying to remember which way Steve had brought you last night.

“Agent (l/n)!” You looked in the direction you had heard your name.

“Dan?”

“Come on, I've been given instructions to keep you safe and hidden.”

“Sorry, Dan, not today. How do I get to Loki's cell from here?”

“Nope, sorry, ma'am. I can't tell you that this time. We need to go in the opposite direction.” he said, grabbing your arm and pulling you back the way he came.

“Thanks, Dan.” you smiled, he had just told which way you needed to go.

“Ma'am?” he questioned.

“Sorry about this.” You grimaced as you let your fist make contact with his jaw, only holding back a little. You didn't want to kill the guy, after all.

Pulling him into the Captain's room, making sure he was safe and out of the way, you ran back out and headed in the opposite direction in which he was trying to pull you.

Not holding back, you allowed your muscles to work to their full potential, running faster than the guards around you. You figured you'd just follow the flow of traffic, as they were most likely running towards the explosions.

You ran past a room with all kinds of equipment in it, a glowing blue light, catching your eye. You slowed to a walk and entered the room, heading straight for the glowing blue scepter. You'd never seen anything like it. You reached out to touch it, but before you could, you stopped at hearing your name.

“(f/n)? Why aren't you hiding?” You turned around to see a frantic Steve quickly walking to you.

“Steve, I can help!” 

“No, you need to hide, you need to get somewhere safe. Where he won't be able to fi....”

“I guess it must be my lucky day, the two items I seek, both in the same room.” Loki smiled from behind Steve.

“You're not getting either.” Steve said, standing in front of you protectively.

“I beg to differ.” Loki was now standing behind you with one hand around your waist, the other holding the glowing scepter which was hovering right above your heart.

“Let her go, Loki.” Steve warned and watched in horror as he touched the tip of the scepter to your chest. Steve saw your eyes turn to an eerie crystal blue as Loki let you go. Loki moved to stand in front of you and smiled.

“Now, show me what you've been hiding.” he whispered his command, so only you heard it.

With the blink of an eye, you unsheathed your wings, shredding your clothes in the process. Loki smirked as you stood there, in some very loosely fitting under garments, that were barley hanging on.

“A Valkyrie!” Loki gasped, hardly able to contain his excitement. “Oh, I was not expecting this!” he said with a jovial tone in his voice as shot a quick look back at the Captain, before turning back to admire you in your new form.

Steve was frozen in place. Not only were you standing there in front of him, almost completely nude, but you now had very large, black wings protruding from your back. Then it dawned on him, you were the winged girl! And he couldn't help but wonder, if this is what you had tried to tell him before you fell asleep and were going to tell the team before Fury dismissed them.

Loki turned back to see Steve still standing there, staring at you, eyes wide and mouth agape.

“Beautiful, isn't she? I must admit, I do so prefer this form over the other, don't you?” Loki hissed in Steve's ear as he began to circle him, Steve was still to shocked to move. In part because you were standing in front of him barely clothed, but mainly because he couldn't take his eyes off your onyx wings. You just stood there, watching Loki, patiently waiting for him to ask anything of you.

“See, Captain, I told you when your Archer returned, she'd disappear again.” Loki stopped his circling of Steve and looked at you once again, then frowned.

“She's not really properly dressed for a fight, now is she? Maybe something more befitting for a warrior of an Asgardian Prince. What do you think?” He asked Steve, flashing a smile that would make the Cheshire cat jealous. Using his magic, he clothed her in something more suitable for fighting and her new position as his body guard. She now wore a golden helm adorned with wings on either side of her temple, her hair had been pulled back into a thick braid wrapped with leather, she wore a black shirt under a dark green corset with gold accents, accompanied by black leather pants and black leather boots with dark green accents that matched the color of her corset. Loki had even armed her with an Asgardian warrior's sword and shield, the shield brandishing his signature helm.

The way Steve's breath hitched at seeing her in her new attire, didn't go unnoticed by Loki.

“Much better, don't you agree, Captain? She truly is a thing of beauty. Would you like me to leave her here, so the two of you can play together?” Loki purred into Steve's ear. Steve jerked his head to glare at Loki, not appreciating what he was implying. Loki just laughed in Steve's face, before turning to (f/n), “Now, (f/n), you beautiful creature, please keep the Captain from following me. When you're done with him, you will join me. You will know where to go.”

“As you wish, my King.” You replied with a dignified bow. 

“Let her go!” Steve growled, grabbing Loki's arm before he could exit the room.

“Pet, if you please?” Loki asked, and you knew exactly what he was asking of you.

“Your hand is not worthy to be placed upon my King!” You yelled, while throwing a punch at the Captain's head. He had to let go of Loki in order to barley dodge your fist.

Loki spared one more look at you fighting the Captain, before making his way to the flight deck.

“She will be a most, worthy pet.” he chuckled.

 

***

“(f/n), stop, please! This isn't you!” Steve said, continuing to dodge your kicks and punches. He didn't want to fight back, afraid he might hurt you, but when your foot made contact with his stomach and you sent him flying through two steel walls, he began to doubt how much damage he'd be able to do to you. First, he had to make sure the strength was yours and not something Loki had given you.

“(f/n), will you stop and think for a minute!” Steve yelled as he dodged another punch, aimed for his head, luckily for him, he was standing in front of a wall, and when he ducked, her fist punched right through it. He quickly got behind her, once her hand was free of the wall and before she could turn around to take another swing at him, he jumped on her back and put her in a choke hold. It was difficult to keep his hold around her and he was forced to let go when she started flailing her wings.

~Captain, we could use some help, right about now!~ Tony hollered over the com in his helmet.

“A little busy here, Tony.” He replied, still dodging your punches.

“(f/n), please, I don't want to hurt you!” He yelled as he rammed her with his shield and pinned her to the wall behind her.

“Oh, Captain, you've already hurt me more times than I can count.” She laughed.

~Wait, are you fighting (f/n)?~ Tony asked.

“(f/n), what are you talking about? I would never hurt you.” Steve said, ignoring Tony altogether.

“Still so naive.” She grunted, trying to unpin herself from his shield. She laughed again, seeing the confusion that was written all over his face.

“Careful, Captain, getting this close might give a girl the wrong idea.” she winked, gently running the back of her hand across his cheek. She figured if strength wasn't going to unpin her, perhaps flirting would. Shocked by her bold action, he took a couple steps backs, releasing her from the wall.

“Poor Captain America, he gets so flustered over the gentlest touch from a woman.” You mocked, taking slow calculated steps towards him, doing your best to emphasise the sway of your hips. You needed to get closer to him, get him to lower his guard, then you could strike.

~Captain! Any day now!~ Tony chimed in.

Steve was to focused on you to even hear Tony.

“Come on, Captain. Don't you want to play with me?” you asked, close enough to put your hands on his chest. Steve had unintentionally backed himself up against a wall. Now that he couldn't back up any further, it allowed you to get closer and press your body against his.

“(f/n), snap out of it, this isn't you. This is what Loki is making you do.”

“WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO SPEAK THE KING'S NAME?” You yelled, slamming your fist down next to Steve's head, causing him to flinch away. You smirked and continued your previous actions.

“You don't think this is me, huh? You think the shy, clumsy, quiet, little fat version, is me? Sorry to disappoint you, Captain, that's just who I let you think I was. I was just playing a part, you know, trying to fit the image. Do you have any idea how hard it was? Everyday, pretending to be that …... that..... that thing,” you spat, your voice full of hate for that version of yourself, “when this, is what was hiding underneath it all. Enduring all the teasing and the staring because of what people thought I was. Never being able to let the real me out to play. And believe me, Captain, I want to play.” Your voice oozing with lust, your eyes going over every detail of his face. Steve's own eyes, focused on how close your lips were getting to his.

~Steve! Stop fooling around! I need your help NOW! One of the engines has been blown, if we don't get it back up and running again, this boat's going down and killing everyone on it and under it!~ Tony yelled.

This brought Steve out of whatever spell you seemed to have him under. He managed to muster up enough strength and push himself off the wall, knocking you backwards and freeing himself.

“Look, (f/n),” Steve said, now it was his turn to walk towards you, “I know this isn't you, not the real you anyway. Neither was that girl you played the first day I met you. The real you is the woman I see everyday at breakfast, every time I come home from a mission. The woman who gets overly excited to just stay home and watch cartoons all day with me, who spends countless hours sitting at the computer, helping me catch up on everything I've missed in the last seventy years. The woman who's always there to pick up the broken pieces of my heart after my visits with Peggy. A woman who's smile can light up an entire room, a woman who's laugh is so contagious, it doesn't matter if you know why she's laughing or not, you want to laugh along with her, just to try to keep her laughing . Believe me, I know the real you, I'm just sorry it took you being gone for three weeks to realize how I felt about you.” Having you pinned against the wall, Steve cupped your face in booth of his hands. You looked around frantically, trying to devise a plan of escape, you didn't like how he had turned the tables on you, didn't like how his face seemed to slowly be getting closer to yours. But, there was apart of you, you could feel it, that wanted to listen, wanted him to kiss you, wanted to stop time so this moment would never end.

~Captain!~

“Those three weeks without you, were pure torture.” Closer

~Captain!~

“When you walked into that room last night, with that smile on your face.” Closer

~Caaaaaaap!~

“I wanted to pick you up and hide you away somewhere safe, where no one could get to you. Where I could always keep you safe and protected and make sure you never disappeared again.” Closer

~STEVE!~ CONTACT!

Before you could even dodge him, Steve's lips had made contact with yours. For just a moment, he felt you relax into the kiss, and return it. That's when time itself seemed to stop.

At that very same moment Loki could feel his hold on you loosen, ever so slightly.

“It's time to return to me, my Warrior.” he whispered into the scepter.

He wasn't anywhere near you, but you still heard his words. Your eyes shot open and with everything you had, you pushed Steve away. He watched as you stood there panting, tears in your eyes as the blue overtook them once more, a look of fear and panic covering your face. You made eye contact with him one last time, before turning and running as fast as you could out of, what used to be, the lab.

~DAMN IT, STEVE!~ Tony yelled.

“I'm on my way, Stark.” Steve replied.

~It's about time! I thought we were all gonna have to go down with the ship.~ Tony sighed, upon hearing Steve's voice.

~Is (f/n) ok?~

“She's gone.”

~What do you mean, she's gone?~

“Loki kept to his word. He said when Clint was back, (f/n) would be gone again. He took her, Tony. Loki took (f/n) and I couldn't stop him.” Steve said, running as fast as he could to Engine 3.

~Don't worry, Cap. We'll get her back. We'll beat that son of a bitch and we'll get her back.~ Tony promised.

Steve couldn't help the small seed of doubt that had been planted. He was worried that if things started to go south for Loki, he'd leave the planet and take you with him, or worse, just flat out kill you. Steve didn't know if he'd be able to survive loosing you a second time.


	14. 13: The Fire Still Burns Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've left the Helicarrier behind, to join Loki. But, Loki is rather dissatisfied with your lack of fight, he senses that there's something different with with the control he has over you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, all!!! 
> 
> I really hope my story isn't getting to weird for you all, I'll admit, this isn't what I had planned when I started, but I really am enjoying. I didn't think it would be this long, I figured it would be just a short, cute, fluffy story. Either way, I really hope you're still enjoying it!!

Once you had managed to punch your way out of the Helicarrier, you saw a jet flying away, you felt Loki's pull coming from it. As you got closer, you saw the ramp still open, waiting for you to enter, before closing.

“My winged warrior, I am relieved to see the Captain didn't damage your lovely features.” Loki said, grabbing your chin and turning your head this way and that. He was just double checking to make sure there were no early signs bruising.

“The only physical contact he made, was with his lips.” you replied.

“Oh, did he? I guess it's not that surprising, you have turned into quite the beautiful specimen. Perhaps once I have conquered this pathetic planet, I will claim your lips and your body for my own. Would you like that, my warrior?” He asked, not able to keep his eyes from looking at your lips.

“If it would make you happy, my King.” When his eyes looked into yours, he was met with a cold, icy, blue stare. Not the fire and mischievousness he had seen yesterday.

“Pity.” He said, letting go of your chin, turning and taking a few steps away, then stopping, turning back and staring at you once more.

“Tell me, my Valkyrie, that little voice scratching in the back of your mind, what does she say?”

You closed your eyes for a moment, trying to focus on the voice screaming at you from the back of your mind. Then opened them and looked at Loki.

“You won't like it, my King.”

“That's all right, tell me, I want to hear it exactly as you have.” Loki couldn't help the smile that played at his lips.

You took a deep breath and closed your eyes, trying to connect to that little voice. The barrier between you was making it difficult, you would be able to tell Loki what she said, but you doubted you'd be able to put as much feeling into it. No, you needed to reach out to her, to tap into her emotions. The anger, the hurt, the sadness, all of it. Your king wanted to hear exactly as you had, the only way to do that was to make a small connection with that voice.

You put all your focus into finding the voice, in your mind's eye, you could see 2 large glowing boxes, one red and one blue. Feeling a pull towards the blue one, you walked towards it, as you got closer, you began to make out a figure. You could barely make out the figure, as you got closer, you saw that whoever it was, was beating against the glass and yelling, but it was very faint.

Once you were finally standing in front of the blue box, you noticed that it looked more like the cell your King had been imprisoned in. Then your attention was drawn to the figure inside. It was you, or (f/n) rather, the version of her you let the world see, the “human” girl. She was yelling at you, beating her fists against the glass and occasionally kicking it. She was angry, you could feel it. Her screams were muffled and barely audible, but this was the little voice scratching at the back of your mind that your king wanted to hear. You placed your hand on the glass, you could feel the connection wanting to be made, but it just wasn't there. You withdrew your hand and took a step back, you looked for something that might allow you to make the connection. Then you saw it, just like there had been on your King's cell, there was a small panel off to the right, you walked towards it and (f/n) followed you, still yelling. You stopped in front of the panel, but before you punched in the code to open the small window you looked at (f/n).

“I'm going to open this and I want you to give me your hand. My King wants to hear your words. Do you understand?”

(f/n) nodded as she just stood there and glared at you.

“You won't be able to hurt him, just so you know, you won't be allowed any control over this body. I'm tired of letting you always be in control, it's my turn now and if it were up to me, I'd keep you locked up in this cell forever, bury you so deep, no one could ever dig you out. But, for some reason, His Majesty wants to hear from you.” You said as you entered the code and a window, just small enough for a hand to pass through opened.

“You do realize we're the same person, right?” (f/n) said.

“Not anymore, now give me your hand so I can get this over with.” you answered, a hint of agitation in your voice.

“Guess I'll take an inch where I can get it.” (f/n) smirked as she slid her hand through the window.

“But you won't be taking a mile.” You glared as you reached for her hand and grabbed it.

 

 

“What is she doing?” one of the guards asked as he approached Loki.

“Just giver her a moment.” Loki said, holding his hand up to the guard. He could feel his control wavering, but not so much that you'd be able to break free of it. He found it fascinating that you were able to do such a thing. None of the others under his control even wavered a hair, but you, somehow he could feel the fight to keep you under the spell of the scepter. He saw it as a challenge and he loved a good challenge.

Loki smiled that Cheshire cat smile when your eyes opened and they were missing that tell-tale blue. 

 

What had felt like hours to you, had been no more than a minute to Loki. He watched as your eyes landed on him, he saw the fire ignite in them. He smirked as you reached for his throat, but weren't able to touch him.

“Now, my pet, what is it you wanted to say to me?” he asked.

“If your lips or any other part of your body, for that matter, ever come within an inch of mine, I'll rip them off and sew them to your ass!” you growled, frustrated that you couldn't touch him.

Loki just laughed, which only angered you further, you didn't even notice the man standing off to the left.

“Sir, I just wanted to let you know that the we're almost to our destination.”

Loki's eyes never left you as he replied to the guard, “Perfect.”

You watched as the man nodded and walked away.

“What are you planning, Loki?”

“All in good time. Now tell me, how did it feel when the Captain's lips touched yours?”

“What?” You were shocked, you don't remember Steve ever having kissed you. Steve didn't feel that way about you, you know he didn't, how could he? You weren't Peggy. Seeing the confusion on your face, Loki sighed as a thought occurred to him.

“Do you remember fighting with your dear Captain on the flying machine?”

“What? No, I would never.......”

“Tell me then, what is the last thing you remember?”

“We were in the lab and you were holding me hostage.” You were now thoroughly confused, looking around, you had no idea where you were, or how you had gotten there.

“Pity, it appears you have no recollections of the events after being touched by the scepter.”

“What did you do to me?” You asked, looking down at yourself and seeing not what you had dressed yourself in this morning. Flexing your back muscles, you felt your wings move.

“What the hell am I wearing?” you looked at Loki, your hands on the stomach of your corset.

“Clothes fit for a Valkyrie of Asgard and personal guard to the King.” He smiled, seeing an opportunity to taunt you more. “See, when I touched you with the scepter, I took control of your mind, you're only here now, because I wished for it. Once I tire of you, I will summon my Valkyrie back and you will simply fall back to sleep.”

“You took my clothes off!” Loki could see the fire building in you again, he really was enjoying tormenting you.

“No, you actually destroyed them when you freed those beautiful wings and in front of the bashful Captain, too. He couldn't take his eyes off you, standing there, your tattered undergarments barley covering you.” He began to circle you, watching your reactions, the joy dripping from his voice. “You were quite indecent.”

“You're lying.” you tried to make your voice strong, but you were beginning to panic at the thought of Steve knowing your secret. Every worst possible scenario playing out in your head, all at the same time. All of them ending the same, Steve hating you and you ending up in some kind of mutant research facility,

Almost as if he could read your mind, Loki, who was behind you, placed his hands on your shoulders, leaning in close to your ear, he whispered, “Don't worry, I will never let them harm you. I will keep you safe. Now stop thinking of such nightmarish things and sleep, I need to speak with my Valkyrie.”

Loki removed his hands when he felt your posture stiffen and your breathing go back to normal. Just like that, his warrior was back.

“Was that the reaction that you wanted, my King?” She asked, looking at him over her shoulder.

“Exactly what I wanted, well done.” He praised his warrior. He was starting to see a minor problem, the warrior and the girl shared a name. He decided it would be best to give his warrior her own name, to differentiate the two. He sat down in one of the seats along the wall and patted the seat next to him. Once she had seated herself, he turned to her and asked, “Tell me, my warrior, what is your name?”

“(f/n).” He could hear the confusion in her voice at his question.

“Do you like said name?”

“It's a name.”

“Would you prefer a name of your own?” He looked into her eyes, trying to judge her reaction.

“I don't understand?” he could see the confusion in her eyes, she really didn't understand. It was his fault, really, she saw herself no different from before, where he saw someone completely different. She was the same person, with all the memories and experiences, but she was different, in that she lacked the will and independence.

“I would like to bestow upon you a name more fitting to your role as warrior.” Silver tongue really was a fitting nickname.

“Thank you, my King.” She smiled, then quickly bent down and hung her head, respecting her king.

“I have chosen the name Hildr, a name more befitting a Valkyrie.”

Hildr could feel (f/n) scratching in the back of her mind.

“I can feel (f/n) protesting the name.” Loki couldn't help but quirk up an eyebrow.

“Oh, and what does she say?”

“She says it makes her sound like a fat, cranky, old, German lady.” Loki couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips. “And if you introduce me with that name, she's going to kick your ass.”

“I will make sure the Captain is the first to get the introduction.” he chuckled, sitting back against his seat.

“Come, Hildr, sit, we will be landing soon.”

“Yes your majesty.” you said, returning to your seat, next to him.


	15. 14: Secret Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team, or what's left of them, finally know your secret!

“Steve, calm down! We'll get her back.” Tony said, doing his best to reassure the Captain.

“We have to find her before he does something to her!” Steve yelled, his angry pacing not helping to calm him down.

“We have other more pressing matters.” Fury stated as he walked into the briefing room.

“What would be more pressing than saving (f/n)?” Steve stopped pacing so he could glare at Fury.

“I don't know, how about saving the entire planet?” he retorted and Steve's anger was instantly gone. He knew Fury was right. This was one of those instances where the needs of the many, outweighed the needs of the few. He let out a defeated sigh and sat at the table.

“Would one of you like to fill me in on who this is?” Fury asked, throwing a few pictures on the table. Steve and Tony each grabbed one, they were photos of a woman flying away from the helicarrier.

“It's the winged girl!” Tony almost yelled, hardly able to contain his excitement.

“The girl that's been spotted flying around New York? Well then, would you care to enlighten me as to why she flew off with Loki?”

“She's going to kick his ass?” Tony offered.

“It's (f/n).” Steve sighed, again, throwing the photo back onto the table and rubbing his forehead.

“Excuse me?” there was a warning to Fury's tone.

“Wait, what?” Tony asked, staring at Steve, not quite sure he was hearing him right.

“It's (f/n), she's the winged girl, that's what she wanted to tell us last night when she got back.”

“And how do you know this?” Fury didn't even hide the accusatory hint to his voice.

“I fought with her before she left.”

“Are you going to tell us everything, or just give vague answers?” Fury was irritated, Steve knew he had every right to be.

“Wait. How can this girl be (f/n)? (f/n) is, well, we'll just call her full-figured. Did you even see the girl in the photo? There is no way (f/n) could wear something like that and look that good in it.” Steve glared at Tony, fed up with his insensitive remarks about your size. He was about to lay in to Tony, but stopped when he heard Fury clear his throat. Looking up at him, he decided to just ignore Tony for now and get to the point.

“I found her in the lab when I was making my way towards engine 3. She was supposed to stay away from the fighting, before I could get her out, Loki showed up. He used the scepter on her, just like he did to Clint. I didn't hear it, but he said something to her. The wings, they just, I don't know, it happened so fast. It's like she hides them in her body until she wants to use them. It's hard to explain.”

“Try.” Fury's tone was very serious, he didn't like secrets, especially when they were kept from him.

“It's like they just ripped themselves out of her body. They destroyed the clothes she was wearing.”

“Wait, you saw (f/n) naked? What did she look like?”

“Stark.” Fury warned.

“What? You can't tell me you're not curious. I mean, is she soft with smooth curves, or is she all ripped, like she could rip your head right off your body. What about her boobs? Are they still a little more than a handful, or are they smaller? Oh, maybe they're bigger!” He tried not to, but as Tony kept going on about your nakedness, he couldn't help but think of how you looked standing there, almost completely nude in front of him. Your soft, lean body, there was some muscle definition, and he vaguely remembers seeing a tattoo on your right hip. Part of him wished that he had not stared at your wings and instead, let his eyes roam over your form, the gentleman in him was glad that he had respected you by not letting his eyes roam.

“STARK!” Fury yelled and Steve was pulled from his thoughts. Tony just rolled his eyes and sat back, ready to hear the rest of what Steve had to say.

“Did you know before today, she could do this?” Fury asked, turning his attention back to Steve.

“No, I mean, I suspected something about her.”

“Like what?” Fury asked.

“There have been a few times when she did things that a regular person couldn't do. Well, like the last time I saw her, before she went missing. We were at the gym, I was trying to show her some other ways to relieve stress.”

“I know how I'd like to relieve some stress with her.” Tony smirked, still staring at the photo, Steve glared and did his best to ignore him.

“She was using one of the punching bags and she hit it so hard, she broke the chain and the bag went flying into the wall and exploded. I'm the only one I've ever seen do that. Then, she went to leave and when I tried to stop her, she threw me across the room. I don't know, I guess I just didn't want to think that she was keeping something so big from me and just brushed it off.” 

“Then how did Loki find out about her abilities?” Fury asked.

“I don't know, but it must have been when she went to talk to him to find out where Clint was.”

“Wait, she talked to Loki alone, and no one told me?” Steve felt like he was a kid snitching on you and wanted to stop talking, but he was afraid that if he kept any information back, it would hurt his chances of finding you.

“So she's strong and she can fly, I think that makes her Avengers material.” Tony smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

“But she lied to all of us about what she is.” Natasha said as she entered the room. “I don't think that makes her Avengers material.”

“Right, because you're the poster child for honesty.” Tony quipped.

“That's enough! We have a much bigger problem than (f/n) keeping secrets. Loki. He has the Tesseract and we just handed him the scepter. Banner and Thor are missing, Clint is,”

“Right here, sir.”

“Barton.” Fury nodded, his hand poised over his gun, ready to shoot if needed. The last time he saw Clint, he had tried to kill him.

“I'm fine, sir. Nat knocked some sense into me.” He flashed a smile to his friend.

Fury looked at Natasha, wanting confirmation.

“He's fine, sir. A little worse for wear, but he's Clint again.”

“Glad to have you back, Barton. Do you remember anything while you were being mind controlled?”

“Most of it's fuzzy, but I remember some.”

They all listened while Clint told them Loki's plan to open some kind of portal. Clint didn't know where he was going to do it, or what was going to happen once it was open, just, that's what he was planning.

Seeing an opportunity, Fury took it.

“Do you know what those are?” Throwing a handful of cards on the table towards Steve. Steve picked one up and looked at it.

“Do you know who they belonged to?” Fury asked, looking at the four people sitting around the table. They all shook their head.

“They belonged to Phil Coulson. Loki murdered him in cold blood.”

Now Fury had their attention.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for sticking around and reading my story! I love reading your comments, so please comment away!!!  
> And if you see any spelling or grammatical errors or plot holes or inconsistencies, please let me know. I'm constantly going back and re-reading everything as I write, to make sure I keep things consistent, but, I'm human and miss things, so if you see something, please let me know! 
> 
> Thanks again, loves!


End file.
